Back and Forth
by boothaddict77
Summary: A collection of one-shots. All involving our two favourite people. With occasional appearances by their favourite people, because we all need help, now and then, and a respite from all the bickering. Or not.
1. The Truth in the Lie

**The Truth in the Lie **

**or**

**Crossing the Line**

**A/U. Set... whenever you like.**

'Do you think we should stop?' He stared up at the ceiling, one arm thrown across his head.

His companion spoke next to him.

'No.'

'Good, because I can't.'

She snorted. 'I assume that you don't mean you're physically incapable of stopping, Booth-'

'I am, I am, that's exactly what I mean.' He was literally, physically, incapable of stopping.

'You stopped right now.'

_Yeah, but that's only because I've just had you, and you're lying here in bed with me._

'Do _you_ think we should stop?'

Fabric rustled as he turned his head and looked over at her. 'No, but I do think we have to talk instead of just pretending nothing's happened and lying about it to ourselves.'

'We never lie.'

'Bones, the only time we've been honest in the last couple weeks, we haven't been talking.'

'We _have_ been spending an increasingly large amount of time in bed outside of work.' She mused at the ceiling, in that reflective tone.

'How can you be so calm about this?!'

She looked towards him at his raised voice. 'Would you rather I not be calm?'

'No, I just- you are just so infuriating sometimes, do you know that!'

'Then why are you still here?'

'_Because I- ! _You know why.'

The intensity in his eyes made her shiver in the darkness, but the silence couldn't hide the hitch in her breathing. The pounding of his heart might have done.

He looked away.

'Booth?'

'I-I don't know.' A gruff dismissal.

'Booth, I- where are you going?' her tone was anything but calm as he sat up and set his legs down over the side of the bed, pulling on his boxers in the process. 'Are you leaving?' He raised an eyebrow at the panic in her voice.

'To get a glass of water', he replied clearly to the first question. Instead of reminding her this was _his _apartment, as he stepped into his jeans- because it was cold- still leaving them unzipped, he asked, 'would you like one?'

'No, thank you.'

But he got her one any way. She accepted it, looking up at him.

'Why are _you _still here, Bones?' he murmured into the silence.

'Would you rather I leave?'

'_No_.' That was it. _I'd rather you stayed forever._

She raised the glass to her lips and drank the liquid down in a few speedy gulps. He'd taken to tracking the progress of each drop of water as it traced over her lips and down her neck, clearly exposed and visible in the oversized shirt- his- and further still, down between-

'Booth?'

'Yeah?' licking his lips unconsciously, he raised his eyes to meet hers. He was still in a daze, his head buzzing.

'-even listening to me?'

'Sure I was. Yeah.' He sat down on the edge of the bed and his eyes were drawn back to their previous distraction. 'You think we should change the colour- sheets- and the-water-' the next thing he knew his mouth was on hers, and he tasted the cool drops on her lips that evaporated in the sizzling heat between them as he kissed her deeper… and deeper and deeper. He finally pulled away when the need for air would not be ignored.

She looked at him with dazed baby blue-grey eyes. Temperance blue, he decided.

'What was that for?' she all but panted, and though the words were clear her voice was shaky.

'Nothing.' Fucking magic, every time he kissed her. He almost suggested- _let's have sex again _even as she said they needed to talk, but then she sneezed cutely and looked up at him with those wide Temperance blue eyes as he wrapped a blanket securely around her and suddenly the only thing he'd been afraid she'd find out because he was too impatient to say anything else if they talked came out of his mouth.

'I'm in love with you.' He'd told her he loved her before, but then there had been the possibility he meant it in a more general sense- and he did, in every sense it was possible to mean the word. There could be no confusion this time.

'I know, Booth', she replied serenely, sweetly. Calmly. 'You already told me. I'm in love with you too.' His heart about stopped. She'd said it back then, too, and he'd had the same reaction, but now…

He couldn't bear to hear it repeated, just in case he'd heard it wrong.

'Wait, so… so you didn't misunderstand me then, you- you know how I feel about you.' He wasn't sure he was getting it- he couldn't believe this. 'We've said how we feel about each other.'

'Yes.' She cocked her head to the side and spoke slowly, as if to a child- or him, when he was being daft and un-genius-y.

He couldn't believe this.

'Bones, then why the hell are we-' So much for not getting confused. 'Why are we making such a big deal out of this? I love you, you love me', his heart still leapt saying it out loud and hearing the words again- 'why the hell are we hiding this?' _Why aren't we screaming it from goddamn rooftops?_

'I don't know, I thought it might appear unprofessional if we revealed our relationship to friends and colleagues.' She scrunched up her nose adorably and he couldn't believe his luck- or the absurdity of the situation. 'And what do rooftops have to do with anything?'

He sighed, and shook his head. 'C'mere.'

She snuggled into him and he pulled her closer. 'So we can talk about it now?'

_Oh yeah. And I'm going to tell everyone in the universe within hearing distance and beyond that you're mine. _His body hummed, his mind, even his soul filled happily as he pulled her to him. _Mine, mine, mine._

'Hey, Bones?'

'Mmhm?'

_Can we move in together? _Because _will you marry me_ was going to get a definite no.

'…Nothing.'

'Booth?'

'Yes?'

'I'd like to talk about the possibility of cohabitation.'

He leaned over and kissed her.


	2. Early in the Affair

**NOTE: THIS IS SLIGHTLY A/U. ASSUMES B&B MET UNDER DIFFERENT CIRCUMSTANCES.**

**Early in the Affair**

They had been discussing a case he'd worked on for the past week. One man had killed another over the oldest reason in the world- a woman. Booth was exhausted after spending hours on this without any rest, but the whole thing had finally been wrapped up and with relief he related the particulars to Bones, his brilliant and ever-curious forensic anthropologist girlfriend with a disdain for all law enforcement officials- save for him, Thank God. (The rest of them had either been too intimidated by her brilliance and afraid to open their mouths at the seminar where they had met, or dismissed her as the pretty little woman _before _being too intimidated by her brilliance to open their mouths. Booth had fallen irrevocably and irreversibly headlong). Bones was still talking. She didn't understand the motivations of the ex-lover, she said, even if the woman had been deceived by his rival into leaving him- jealousy and rage were irrational, and she couldn't imagine anyone taking a life over it. Even experiencing those emotions was inexcusable- intellectually, the very idea was absurd. She couldn't make sense of it, she concluded.

He'd chuckled, but his voice wasn't laced with humour, just affectionate tiredness. 'Baby, if another man touched you, I'd kill him.' He was sitting on the edge of the bed and pulling off his socks. He paused. 'You're going to yell at me for saying that, aren't you?'

She did. And he sat and listened quietly as she lectured him on and on about the implications of his words, and whether he was even aware of how ridiculous he sounded. He looked at her all through, not once breaking eye contact because that was something Booth didn't do. He'd studied her feisty lips and her fiery hair and thought she looked so cute, and then he...then it- Then suddenly he'd gotten up and placed a finger on her lips, silencing her, holding her silent with his desperate gaze and asked one question of his own: 'have you been with…' a beat, a swallow, and then in a rush, 'have you been with someone else since we've been together?' Surprisingly, she didn't slap him. She would normally have been outraged by his actions, and told him off for being domineering and possessive and alpha-male, but it was the five simple words of the last bit that got her. 'Please. I need to know.' It was the look in his eyes she couldn't deny. But then they looked in each other's eyes, 'I don't. Don't answer that.'

But she did anyway.

'No'.

He'd taken a breath as though it was his first in a while, or atleast since they'd started having the conversation. Her own response had come out rather shakily. Whether it was the anger or his touch or proximity or scent was different to tell. She experienced such responses frequently in his presence. Booth spoke again.

_Do you plan to? No._

'Do you know why?' He asked.

'Yes.'

'Thank you.'

Booth blinked a few times, taking a few moments to gather himself, when she remembered, and continued somewhat defiantly, as if triumphing in her now seemingly lost and suddenly recalled disposition (she didn't want to be the woman who surrendered her every defence dammit, but she didn't have any defences left when it came to this man) towards defiance. She was planning to see someone, an old flame with whom she rekindled a relationship every time he was in town- and that would be next week. He'd tensed all over, involuntarily. He didn't know how to react- anything he said or did could jeaopardise their relationship but he couldn't contain himself in the end. There had been more yelling then. _That has nothing to do with you! The HELL it doesn't! You don't own me! You're not seeing __**anyone**__, do you hear me. You can't tell me what to do. Why are you __**doing**__ this to me?_ Finally, it was revealed (almost petulantly) that she had no intention of sleeping with Michael again, and she was only going to meet him to break off their arrangement and find out if he would still like to be friends or work consultants. Booth had calmed down visibly at that pronouncement, though the last part still irritated him a bit. He turned and breathed heavily remembering to keep doing so where he still sat on the edge of the bed and wisely chose not to say anything about it.

'You are an extremely narrow-minded man, aren't you?'

He looked back at her. Yes, he was. He was narrow-minded, and stupid, and old-fashioned, 'And I'm in love with you'.

For some reason only that last part came out. Everything went silent for a long moment. She sat down on the bed. Then she promised never to see Michael again if it bothered him.

**A/N: Well that's a wrap for now, folks. I have a few of these partially A/U one-shots ready, and since this Back and Forth series has already begun, I thought I might include them as part of the series. What are your opinions?  
>Wish me luck, I have a midterm tomorrow :( I need reviews for morale-boosting.<br>Loads of love**

**xx**


	3. The Beginning of Forever

A/N: Another one! Semi AU. Enjoy.

**The Beginning of Forever**

He'd met her at a seminar for some fundraising event at the agency. He'd approached her afterward to have a word with her alone- though the talk had been a huge success, not many people had walked up to her, not many people had the guts to, after all- she was a bestselling author and forensic anthropologist and- he came to stand in front of her, closer than his intention or politeness dictated- breathtaking to boot. They'd exchanged introductions, they'd bickered, they'd argued, but they hadn't been able to stop- in the end he'd told her he was too hungry to function any longer (why didn't they serve pigs in a blanket at this thing instead of tiny snackets that looked like shriveled baby's fingers) and was she coming already or not- this last bit he'd thrown over his shoulder while walking away. Puzzled and frustrated but helplessly intrigued by this enigma of a man she'd just met, she'd followed.

At the end of the evening, he'd kissed her. He couldn't help himself. She was standing there, and she was looking at him with those blue eyes, and she was beautiful- and he had known from the moment he met her. He hadn't been able to stop at a kiss- neither of them had. He felt something that shouldn't be possible in that one moment that ended all too soon, but when he pulled away to look in her eyes, he knew that she was feeling it too. Neither of them exchanged a word as he drove her home. The moment his lips touched hers, his mouth was devouring hers with the same passion with which she was holding on to him. It was beyond perfect. The feeling was indescribable. It was incredible. _Invite me upstairs, please. _He still wasn't sure if he'd spoken the words out loud. But then she'd said yes, and that was the last word spoken between them for a long while. That same day, he'd made love to her. It was perfect. It was indescribable. It was incredible.

That night, he'd told her he loved her. With the dawn, she'd run.

That morning, so had he. Ten times around the block and then as far as he could go, in the opposite direction- about ten miles, if he'd thought to estimate, and then again on the way back. When he got back, it was pouring like crazy. She was standing outside his door, soaked in rain and tears. He walked towards her slowly, even though he'd never wanted to be closer to something in his life- he didn't want to scare her away again. He reached out when he was close enough to touch her.

'I shouldn't have said it-'

'I shouldn't have run.'

Drowning in those blue eyes he looked down into again, he felt like he could breathe for the first time since she'd left. And because he was a gambler (recovering, as he'd told her), because she was worth the risk, because she reminded him he had too much to lose, and because he couldn't lose her, he went on,

'I shouldn't have said it, but I meant it.'

'I know.'

And then he kissed her, and she kissed him back, and it was perfect.


	4. The Act in the Nightclub- Part 1

**A/N: So just to mix it up a bit, this will be a short three-part one-shot. AU. A taste of something different. I hope you like it.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Act in the Nightclub- Part 1<strong>

**Birthday Wishes**

At 10PM on this latest I-can-do-whatever-the-hell-I-want-and-you-all-have-to-suck-it-up-and-give-in-day (also known as her 27th birthday) the artist was struck with a whim- she remembered a little pub she'd been to years ago with her ex-flame Roxie, and she was determined to go back and check it out. It was no longer quite the same way as she remembered it.

'I will admit… this is not exactly how I pictured this would go.'

Brennan, already mad at having been dragged out to a secluded drinking hole in the middle of nowhere miles from D.C, could not help stating the obvious.

'Angela, this is a _strip club._'

'Exactly. Fewer chances of running into someone we know. So c'mon, live a little.'

Brennan rolled her eyes. If we leave now, we can still make it in time to grab a drink at The Founding Fathers _before _the clock strikes midnight and your birthday ends.

'No, no no', she grabbed a couple of shots off a passing half-naked server in a cowboy hat. 'C'mon Brennan'.

She handed her one.

'That does not even look safe.' Brennan wrinkled her nose.

But she drank it anyway when her friend toasted 'To me!' and downed the shot ecstatically.

'Oh that was nasty! Woohoo! Happy birthday to me.'

'Ange, even I can tell that you're not enjoying yourself right now. So let's just, you know-' she motioned towards the door.

Angela rolled her eyes and looked towards the door. 'OK, I'll tell you what, Brennan.'

'What?'

'If you go up and hit on the next hot guy you lay your eyes on, and plant a big smackeroo on him, then we can leave.'

'Angela, I am not going home with any of the men here just to-'

'Who said anything about going home with them?' Angela protested. 'Though really, you could do with it, Sweetie. You've been sleeping alone for months. You have enough pent up energy to power a small-'

'That's enough, Angela', Brennan rolled her eyes.

'Any_hooo_', the artist continued with her signature wide smile. 'I'm not asking you to have sex with anyone, just, you know, ask him to dance, maybe give him a little taste. You know, put on a show. Throw yourself at him.' She grinned. 'And then we'll leave, before he knows what's hit him.' She looked quite pleased with this diabolical plan, though Brennan was less than impressed. Angela snapped her fingers and added, 'Just like that.'

'Why?'

'Because it would amuse me.'

Brennan sighed. Angela opened her mouth to say something, but then her eyes strayed in the direction of the door again, and her jaw dropped.

Brennan turned to look at what her friend was gaping at.

'What?'

'Him'.

Angela pointed straight ahead.

'I dare you to throw yourself at him, Brennan.'


	5. The Act in the Nightclub- Part 2

**A/N: Please review and let me know if you want more of this! ****The next part could be posted soon - as soon as next week, before another installment of _Purak - _depending on the reader response. So tell me which one you'd like to see updated first. ****Remember, good reviews get good rewards! **

* * *

><p><strong>The Act in the Nightclub- Part 2<strong>

**Suspicious Minds**

* * *

><p><strong>PREVIOUSLY:<strong>

_'Why?'_

_'Because it would amuse me.'_

_Brennan sighed. Angela opened her mouth to say something, but then her eyes strayed in the direction of the door again, and her jaw dropped._

_Brennan turned to look at what her friend was gaping at._

_'What?'_

_'Him'._

_Angela pointed straight ahead._

_'I dare you to throw yourself at him, Brennan.'_

* * *

><p>Booth walked into the bar after a long day at work, frustrated and looking for answers. It was teeming with bodies – many half naked, most paid to be that way. <em>Great. Just great.<em> 26 straight hours looking through paperwork and chasing down leads – he was investigating the death of a multi-billionaire with no close family ties (ofcourse, this made him _so much more important _because he was weighted under piles of green and had the bosses breathing down his neck) – and the victim had to frequent a place that was so far out of the city it might as well have been in a different one. A three-hour drive in dwindling traffic down from D.C. And it turned out to be a _strip club._ With fancy high-end strippers in high-end heels that by the looks of it he would have to fend off just to talk to the owner of the place – and they were already winking at him and running eyes and other things down his front before he was even through the door._ Great. Just. Fucking. Great. _He took a deep breath and entered the place, determined to find the owner and interrogate him – _using any means necessary_ – and get the hell out of here.

A woman draped herself across him and when he turned to look at her his breath caught. _So beautiful. _His heart actually clenched. Ofcourse he had to have this reaction to a _stripper. _Ofcourse. Perfect. _God, but she was perfect._

'Hello', she breathed in a sultry voice.

_Good God._

He actually had a physical reaction to that, just the sound of her voice. He realised on second thought that she wasn't nearly as close as he wanted, and he instinctively reached out to pull her closer before stopping himself. She was barely touching him and he could feel her _everywhere._

He could die now and he'd die happy.

'Hello', he replied in hoarse, gravelly voice.

She smiled. She was killing him. Well maybe the victim had died happy – atleast he knew why the guy came here. He wasn't thinking about that now. He couldn't. He couldn't think at all- about anything else. He could feel. Just her. He couldn't believe though, that...

'Would you like to ask me to dance?' her voice sent shivers everywhere.

'I'm working', he informed her lips very unconvincingly.

She looked down at his attire- serious suit, straight tie, shiny business shoes.

'Oh, are you a stripper here?' Her mouth quirked up at one side in a sexy grin.

_Wait, _what- _what what what_

'No', he replied incredulously, clearing his throat as his voice came out slightly high-pitched. It returned to a much lower, usual gravelly pitch as he continued, 'I'm an, uh, I'm an FBI Agent.'

'_Ofcourse _you are.'

'Look, I'm really not a, uh, stripper.' He pulled out his badge and waved it absently- quite carelessly. He couldn't believe he was repeating this. Or asking '_Are you_?'

She gave a husky chuckle.

'I am far too attractive to be a stripper', and she really was. She looked down at herself and pushed away slightly, as if inviting him to do the same and look his fill. He did. _Boy, she was gorgeous._

_High end escort maybe? Nah, she was far too attractive to be… well, anything he could think of, really. _He didn't know what to do with that answer.

'Princess?' he suggested crazily, half-joking – and it came out as an endearment, his voice low and smooth and rough as sin, and his lips quirked up in a sexy grin as his eyes trailed back up to hers.

She ran her leg up against his slightly and he thought he might pass out. His arm came up and wrapped around her waist of its own volition as some jolt from the crowd pushed her his way and he caught her easily, steadying her against his solid form. He felt rock hard and delicious against her. Brennan gasped.

'Are you sure you're not a stripper?' she asked almost stupidly – no, Temperance Brennan didn't do stupid – and a little skeptically.

He raised an eyebrow and smirked sexily.

'Baby, do I look like a stripper to you?'

_Yes._

But she examined him more closely – side-smile twisting up the corner of his mouth, dark intensity and a hint of intelligence and amusement dancing in those warm brown eyes.

'Don't call me baby'.

He raised an eyebrow again at that. Draped fully across him now, hitting on him shamelessly, and still telling him off for calling her baby in that prim, righteous, sexy - for some reason - tone. _Who are you?_

She looked across the bar- at what he couldn't tell- and turned back to him. There was a determined set to her jaw, and her eyes flashed.

The next thing he knew her head was titling upwards, lips raising towards his as he looked down at her helplessly in a moment of full panic. _Fuck holy mother of Jesus God. _But then her lips were on his. He couldn't think, he only pulled her closer. _That was not how you kissed a stranger in a bar._ He slanted his mouth over hers desperately, and she slid her hot tongue into his mouth, and he pressed her up against him, and he could **_only feel. _**Like he had never known he could before. He could feel her **_everywhere._** And then she was gone. He was after her in an instant, once he could move, but the place was teeming with the crowd, and he looked for her over the sea of heads, and ran outside when he a glimpse of glitering gold whipping out the door caught his eye- but a taxi cab was already speeding away in the rain. It sped out of sight, and he turned around and faced the old pool bar behind him. He was here to investigate a lead in a case, he was at a crossroads in cracking the case, and all Booth knew was that he would spend his life thinking about that kiss.

He went back into the bar, and spoke to the owner- in professional manner, his suit and tie straightened out. There was a slightly wild look about him, in his now wet, slightly spiked hair, and especially the spark in his eyes, but this just served to make the man more frightened – and cooperative – so Booth didn't care.

'So if you don't have any security footage then I'll need that list from the night of the 22nd-' and he added, 'and I'll need the list of any payments, or receipts credit or debit or cash, anything, from the last two hours - tonight. I may have seen someone… suspicious.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Since many of you guys seem interested in this story arc, I've decided to post an update. I may even prolong it.**** To give you an incentive to review, here's a little taste of what's COMING UP NEXT.  
><strong>

_Great. Just what he needed. Now he had to babysit some stooge in a labcoat when he would rather be looking for- they turned a corner and came to a stop in a doorway. _

_**Oh.**_

_His heart stopped._

**_It couldn't be._**

_Another squint in a labcoat was bent over a table examining remains, latex covered fingers hovering over bones. But what a hot squint._

**_No no no. No way._**

_He leaned against the doorframe for support and looked damned good doing it._

**_It had to be._**

_'Agent Booth, this is…'_

_**Oh no. No no no. No way. No way!**_

_'… Dr. Brennan.'_

_**Yes.**_

_She looked up and her cerulean blue eyes fixed on him, mouth slightly open._

_**Oh. Yes.** _

_'I'll leave you to it.'_

_**Thank you, God.**_

_He said nothing. She stared._

_'You really are an FBI agent.' _

_Still he said nothing. He had to keep himself from speaking, because he feared if he opened his mouth it would just split into an ecstatic smile that threatened to overtake his face. He suddenly felt ridiculously happy – deliriously so – and had to contain his expression._

_His eyes raked up her form and when they met hers they were dark and glittering. _

_'Hello, **Princess**.' _

_Her breath caught._


	6. Giving Up, Giving in- Part 1

**A/N: The Act in the Nightclub will be updated soon, for those of you following it. I know you guys wanted more of that one, and I promise you more will come in the next few chapters. Sorry- but this just came to me. So in the meantime, I hope you enjoy it.**

**Note- I have made a fair few changes to this chapter recently, so if you're wondering why it looks a little different, or didn't seem to remember it right in case you came back for a read, that's it. It makes me crazy when a fic appears to be different than I thought it was and I can't find something- sometimes I wonder if I've lost the plot, and so I didn't want to put any of you through that. :P**

* * *

><p><strong>AU. A B&amp;B meet-cute in college. Might even graduate to an M-rating in the next few parts. (see what I did there? :P)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Giving Up, Giving in- Part 1<br>**

**Mission Impossible**

**or**

_**Don't You Want to Know?**_

'Hello, my name is- oh, it's you', she trailed off as her eyes landed on the sole occupant in the room.

_Great. Just great. _It was bad enough they were getting teamed up for these projects. And she just had to be stuck with a dumb jock. Who was now standing inside the room, slightly to the left of the single stool that sat in the middle, and she had yet to enter. Atleast he had showed up on time.

She looked away quickly, taking a deep breath as she entered, stepping through the door and heading for the far wall, the corners of her mouth turning down in a small frown as she went- while his quirked upwards. She turned away to set down the supplies and recording equipment, her heart racing.

'Heya, Bones.'

Her blood pounded. _Why him why him_

'Don't call me that'. Her eyes flashed at him angrily before she looked away again and cleared her throat, taking a moment to compose herself.

'I haven't seen you around lately. Been avoiding me?'

She ignored him.

'Alright, let's just get this over with-'

'Why do you hate me so much?' His rough voice and teasing tone dropped suddenly. Softly. Seriously.

She closed her eyes and released a long-suffering sigh.

'I don't hate you', she muttered. 'Now can we just-'

Booth rolled his eyes.

'Oh? Is that why you won't look at me?'

'Alright', she gritted out, raising her eyes. 'There. Now can we-' then she looked all the way up, and her eyes landed on him. She had to fight the impulse to close them again after a moment.

He was **_gorgeous. _**Broad shoulders, washboard abs, tapering hips, long legs. Chiselled jawline, smooth lips, warm humour, and spiked hair. Tall, dark, handsome. He was by far the most perfect specimen of the male form Brennan had ever encountered. But what really unnerved Brennan was the way he looked at her, like he could see right through to her soul. It really got to her. _Irrational, fanciful construct_, she reminded herself, this time closing her eyes once more.

'Let's just get started', she finally muttered in defeat, turning around to gather the equipment. She picked it up and turned to face him- and he was right there. As always. Standing far too close.

'Alright', he breathed.

Her neck had automatically craned up to look at him, and his mouth twisted into that sexy smirk, the corners of his lips quirking up in that little side-smile he did only when he was with her. So ridiculously sexy. So honest. So real. Booth. She heard her own sharp intake of breath but didn't notice. Booth had a reputation. This wasn't high school, and everyone didn't know everyone else, but all the girls had stories to tell and something to say about Seeley Booth. He was well-known even on campus. For a moment she was lost in those eyes, then she caught herself and shoved past him.

'What's the matter, _Bones_?' he asked softly, turning on his heel to track her progress as she moved past him.

Brennan really snapped this time.

'Don't call me that!'

She couldn't handle it, not like this.

'Look, this project is really important to me, and I really hate this subject, and I'm not used to working in a team, but I really need a good result on this because it's mandated in order to graduate and I've got to keep up my grades so I can get a scholarship, so can you please just- sit on the stool, so we can get started?'

'Okay'. He sat.

'Thank you', she replied after a moment, surprised.

Surely it wasn't going to be this easy. Nothing with Booth was ever this easy. Except fighting, it would seem.

She turned on the camera. He'd already prepared his piece, much to her shock.

'Should I get started?'

She nodded.

He started talking. She had no choice but to look at him now- she was _supposed _to record him- and his voice filled the room, wrapping around her, every word a caress as she focussed on the speech.

'-and that's why President Roosevelt is remembered for his efforts during the depression era.'

She blinked, still silent.

'That's all', he added self-consciously.

She finally spoke.

'That was… actually very good.'

'Always the tone of surprise',

He responded with that warm voice and expression that accompanied that long, heated look. She stared back at him. _God, he loved looking at her. _As their eyes met and held, they just stayed that way for the longest time, in silent communication. A noise from the camera startled her as she almost dropped the lens cap.

'Bones.'

He had shot out of his seat and was in front of her with inhuman speed- if she had been thinking at all Brennan would have realised that it was simply a product of athletic prowess combined with physical ability, and it was impossible for someone to move inhumanly fast, but she couldn't think; and reaching out with lightening-fast reflexes, his hand closed over hers, steadying the camera stand. His hand was warm, calloused and _huge _over hers. She gasped involuntarily. Their eyes met for a moment at the simple touch. She stopped breathing. A moment that lasted forever. She looked away suddenly as she caught herself, crashing back down to reality with full force, all too aware of her breathing which now seemed consciously heavy.

'Bones'.

She heard him call out softly behind her, but she was already packing away the recording equipment.

'Okay, so we've still got to do mine in two days and once we've covered those two seminars on Reagan we'll just-'

'Bones'. His voice sounded directly behind her, and she gasped and turned- right into him.

Subconsciously, she knew what he was going to say, and she turned back around before she realised it, busying herself with the equipment already packed away under her hands- but he changed his mind and said something else instead.

'I asked to be partnered with you on this project, you know.'

In spite of her better judgment, she responded- back still turned to him.

'We weren't allowed to choose partners for these assignments.'

'I know', he responded with a grin, leaning against the wall across the equipment bag and forcing his way into her line of sight and crossing his arms. 'Mrs. Coulter, uh, has a bit of a soft spot for me.'

'Of course she does', she muttered under her breath, pushing away to collect the last of the equipment lying a few feet away.

'Sorry, didn't catch that', he piped up gamely. 'I know you're mad I broke the rules and all, but you know, if you hadn't been avoiding me and all- anyway, I really wanted to be partnered with you.'

She didn't respond, bending down to pick up the rest of her things. His voice dropped softly, sinfully low.

'I had to be partnered with you'.

She stopped breathing.

She straightened. His voice sounded immediately behind her.

'Don't you want to know why, Bones?'

She couldn't breathe.

**_'_****_Don't you want to know?'_**

Because really, he was asking her something completely different.

**Know** him. Learn him. Against him. With him. To him. Flash of skin on skin. On him, for him. Flashes passed between them. **_Just say yes._** Things could be **_incredible _**between them. He could show her…

He leaned in and she leaned back automatically. She turned slightly towards him.

'Go out with me'.

_And there it came._

Her eyes met his and her brain stopped. She lost herself. Endless pools of molten heat and melted chocolate. Unbearably intense.

'N-no', she replied shakily, almost out of habit, turning around fully. He was much closer than she had expected- far too close to be decent.

He stepped impossibly closer, helpless to the pull between them.

'Go out with me.'

'No'.

She couldn't say it again- but he wouldn't ask again.

He straightened.

He was irresistible.

'Are you sure you don't need my help packing that equipment?'

He might as well have been asking about the weather. He might as well have been asking about something **_else_**.

She didn't, and he began walking away. She almost called him back.

He paused at the door.

'I'm not going to give up, Temperance.'

_Oh, God. Every time. _The name rolled of his lips like a sinful, intimate caress, and she felt it _everywhere._

'Don't- don't call me that'.

He raised an eyebrow almost knowingly.

'It is your name, isn't it?'

He smiled mockingly.

'Goodbye, Bones.'

And then he was gone.

And she knew he would be back.

_I'm not ever going to give up._

She shivered.

_And she knew she didn't want him to._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please let me know what you think! I miss hearing from you guys. I recently got in touch with a new reader who is set on improving her English. Her first language is German, but she speaks English so very well, and I was reminded that there's no excuse to neglect good literature, and many of us on here share a genuine love for it (also it's always great to learn new languages and find fun ways to do it and she should serve as an inspiration to us all) so here's a little quote from Auden: "****Few can remember clearly when innocence came to a sudden end, the moment at which we ask for the first time: _Am I loved_?"**

**Well I've been asking myself that question a lot lately. I hope it gave you something to reflect on. I won't bore you with the particulars of my own situation. Reviews are love, and suffice it to say I really need love right now. **

* * *

><p><strong>TECHNICALLY I did say the next update would be posted to this fic, and not any particular story within it... but since I know many of you guys were expecting it and I essentially cheated you out of an update on The Act in the Nightclub, that will be my next priority- and in the meanwhile here's a bit of a long COMING UP NEXT for Giving Up, Giving In:<strong>

_This is the last time- I mean it, Bones', he panted deliriously against her skin, frantically scattering kisses across her jaw now. 'I'm really not going to do this again.'_

_'Yes you will', she replied, breathless. _

**_He probably would._**

_'Because you want me', she spoke as if she was just realising the words._

_'More than anything', he replied honestly, and his voice was hoarse, raw, desperate._

_'You have me', she smiled a sultry smile up at him in unconscious invitation._

**_So damn sexy._**

_'No I don't', he corrected her hoarsely. 'I have to have all of you. Everything.'_

_'Booth'._

_I can't... not like this. I can't settle for less.'_

_'Booth-' her arms wrapped in a lock around his neck as she pulled back and leaned up to look at him._

_ 'I can't do just sex. Not with you.'_

_Her eyes met his. She couldn't respond._

_He took a deep breath._

_'What's it going to take?'_

_The intensity in his eyes was burning her through. In that moment she'd give him anything he asked for._

**_'What's it going to take?'_**


	7. The Dating Game: Everything Happens Even

**_A/N: Another alternate beginning, and Booth and Brennan become partners in every sense of the word._**

* * *

><p><strong>The Dating Game<strong>

**Everything Happens... Eventually**

They were 'dating'.

It was just another day of late-night paperwork when it finally happened. They were both bone-tired, overworked, and under-rested. They hadn't slept more than four hours in the last two nights and they were at some out-of-state office in a nondescript small-town suburb going through case files.

He'd looked at her where she sat beside him on the couch, one strand of hair falling in front of her face as she leaned over the pile of papers in front of her.

Booth had already brushed it back once- he'd done it on instinct, without thinking it through, and only realised it after the fact, when she gasped. As always, he'd attempted to shrug it off. As always, she'd let him.

_'Uh, it was, you know, falling in your face, so… and you had the papers in your hands... Thought you might like to see properly.'_

_'Um. Thanks'._

_Eyes meeting. A hitched breath. Possibly his. _

_A cleared throat. 'Sure'._

And then they'd gotten back to it. But soon he was looking at her again, and she was so beautiful, and he was just drawn to her because she was everything he never knew he wanted and couldn't survive without. He literally couldn't go on living without her.

She had continued with her work, obliviously as always, but then looked up as she felt his stare.

He'd been unable to resist the pull between them – and this time he hadn't.

He'd leaned his forehead against hers, closed his eyes, and breathed,

'Bones'.

She hummed a reply.

'We can't be just partners anymore.'

'OK'.

It had been that simple.

And now they were 'dating'.

**_The First Date_**

It was Brennan who had kissed him first.

All night he'd looked at her like he was going to kiss her, and now they were outside her door, and she didn't want to take – or miss – any chances.

He was leaning in towards her as usual, wearing that that small, happy smile that he wore sometimes when he looked at her – and only when he looked at her – and that crisp black, button down shirt that he loved so much, and she'd simply leaned up that extra breath and closed the last bit of space between them.

His reaction had been immediate. Almost like he had been waiting his whole life for it, and he had.

His lips were hot and burning against hers, his tongue gliding slickly into her mouth and she felt herself catch fire and melt all at once.

Somehow he had opened the door, and he walked her through it, and she kept herself crushed against him with a heartfelt sob. Of relief – or perhaps frustration, or both.

Now she knew why he hadn't kissed her at the restaurant – why he had waited until they were alone at her apartment

Booth's large hands were gliding up her back, everywhere she needed them and all at once, causing her to arch against him as he held her up. His control had snapped the moment she touched him. Impossibly, with a willpower he didn't know he had and wouldn't have been able to conjure for anyone but her, he pulled away. Hair mussed and eyes wild and sensual lips set in a red line from _her_ efforts and utterly incredible and delectably male and Booth.

'Bones?'

He spoke as if to ask permission.

Yes. Yes, God, yes. Anything. Anything if he would just touch her again.

She was about to make some expression of her impatience when his phone started ringing. He kept looking at her, as if he hadn't realised it, but then it kept ringing and she saw the desperate frustration in his eyes and she said,

'Booth, your phone'.

He reached into the back pocket of his jeans to take it out, and then hers started ringing in her bag.

'We've got a case'.

They spoke together.

And they had gotten a case. So they headed out to the crime scene, out in the middle of nowhere, handled everything, and returned home at an ungodly hour of the night – _'morning, Bones, it's practically morning'_, he had corrected her earlier at the scene. She didn't say anything on the way up the steps, afraid Booth was about to shoot something.

Once they had gotten there, Booth had snapped at everyone within a ten foot radius- except her - ordered the techs scrambling around to get things done quickly, at the irate agent's bidding, to 'make it quicker', and shouted orders that no one dared disobey – Brennan had actually seen one lab tech flinch and jump a foot in the air as he barked a string of instructions that she would usually have relayed herself; once again, she was amazed at how observant and intelligent he could be as he instructed for the evidence to be bagged and catalogued exactly as she would have done it, and she didn't have to pitch in with any additional suggestions. He took control of the whole thing, had it finished up pretty soon, and guided her back to the car with a hand on her back. Then they drove home.

Brennan was a woman who was always in charge – she liked to be in control, on top of everything – her work, and her emotions, and her relationships. But she realised, watching Booth in action, as he took control of the situation and effortlessly assumed the role of leader, that she needed someone who could challenge her- someone who wouldn't bow down to her whims, who would match her step for step, who wasn't afraid to back down from a fight. She needed Booth. Booth was a dominant alpha male, and she realised in that moment she could never be attracted to a man who was anything less- anything else. Anyone else. She already knew she loved him. She didn't know why. But she did love him, wholly and completely, and maybe in a way that she didn't understand… still, she had accepted that. They had always… fit. They had always worked perfectly. It just felt right. But it hadn't made sense – the two of them together – except in moments like this, when he took control at the crime scene, and it started to come together. Some bits would begin to make sense, but the whole seemed to defy logic altogether, and the rational explanation (that really ought to exist in a reasonable world, and simply didn't) remained elusive.

It was moments like this that she _thought_ she understood- but she knew she couldn't ever really explain it. She just loved him.

When they got there, Caroline hadn't asked why they'd arrived in the same car or why they were together at this late hour, because it wasn't unusual. Their behaviour hadn't changed. Maybe his had, a little bit, or at least it wasn't the same as always- he usually wasn't as testy, and the lab techs could testify to that. So little had changed, and yet so much. Everything was about to change.

When they got back home, he'd looked miserable and angry and disappointed- and then he'd turned to her, looked deep into her eyes, and sighed. And she wished more than anything she could make it all better.

'You know, Bones, I'm sorry the night had to go like this.'

'It's not your fault, Booth.'

'I know, I just- it sucks that things had to go down this way. I'm just, I'm mad, that's all.'

She reached out and placed a hand on her cheek, and his eyes fluttered closed instantly.

'I guess I just wish things had been different. I wanted tonight to be perfect.'

'Booth, it's alright.'

'This was supposed to be our night'.

When he spoke, his voice was slightly tight – but the anger and frustration were gone. Just with that one simple touch. Brennan realised that she _could _make it better. She placed her free hand on his other cheek, cradling his face as she stepped forward. He opened his eyes to look into hers where she stood before him.

'God you're so beautiful.'

Inexplicably, she blushed. It wasn't the first time she had been told that, and she was aware that she was attractive, but for some reason, standing close to him like this, the words seemed so powerful, so intimate.

'I think it's best if I don't kiss you now', he whispered, leaning forward anyway.

'Why?'

She chuckled huskily and he felt his heart clench.

'Because I feel like I'm not going to be able to stop', his voice sounded hoarse and slightly choked and he leaned in closer. Her eyes fluttered shut automatically, but then she felt his lips on her cheek.

'Goodnight, Bones.'

And then he had stepped away, turned around, and left a slightly dazed Brennan standing there speechless outside her door, the spot on her cheek burning. He really didn't know how he had managed to find the will to move away, but find it he did, and he was glad for it. It was late, and they were tired, and pressed for time, and dirty from all the work at the crime scene.

**_The Second Date_**

Their second date had to be put off for a few days because of the new case, which was turning out to be a tough one, but they had found time to steal kisses and intimate touches and brushes of lips and hands at work.

Neither of them were sure which one had started it, but they had both looked at each other one evening in her office and just lost control at the same moment. Brennan was biting her lip, Booth was tugging his tie because _it's so hot in here _and he couldn't breathe, and their eyes had met, and they'd pounced. She'd tugged the tie of for him, he'd popped a few buttons because to because it was so hot – to assist with breathing, though neither of them seem to concerned with that as he cradled the back of her neck and plundered her mouth as her hands worked on his shirt, kissing her senseless.

Booth was just straightening his tie – reminding her of the way he'd been tugging at it moments before he kissed her – when Cam walked in. she looked at him strangely but didn't seem to notice anything was amiss, handed Brennan a file, shrugged, and walked out.

They'd looked at each other and sighed in relief. Then as the staring continued, the silence became more charged, she'd flushed, his gaze had darkened, and he'd left before she licked her lips again. Before the process could be repeated.

Angela had almost walked in on a not-so guy-hug the next afternoon, again in Brennan's office, but the sound of a falling dish tray followed by a muffled 'sorry!' from Hodgins outside the door had prevented the discovery. Other than that, they had been left unbothered and fairly undisturbed. They still didn't know why they weren't telling anyone, and when Brennan had realised and said as much, she couldn't disagree with his rationale for it. As a response, Booth had shrugged and offered her the simple reason that she fully understood- 'what's between us is ours.' And then he'd kissed her. It was perfect.

She couldn't wait for their second date. She certainly wasn't going to wait for a third before taking things between them all the way. She was burning for him, aroused and torturously frustrated to the point of madness. Ever since they had started this, she found herself constantly distracted, in his presence and otherwise, when she wasn't in his arms, and fantasised about being in them far too often. They still worked well together, but Brennan was convinced, she hoped that if they could just scratch that itch… She saw the signs in Booth, too. The way he looked at her mouth constantly, the way his eyes darkened when they flicked over in her direction, the way he licked his lips,deliciously. And she was sure that if they just had sex they would be able to get it out of their system and focus- well she knew it wasn't possible to ever get enough, she was learning that all too quickly, and the hard way. That's why she hadn't been able to resist him when he'd kissed her earlier with helpless abandon, she just wanted more, to feel that ecstatic feeling of kissing Booth that she couldn't fight or describe. How she constantly longed to feel his lips on hers, his large hands on her body, his breath against her skin. But she wouldn't have to fight it much longer. Tonight was the night of their second date. Subconsciously She rubbed her legs together in anticipation.

She left work early that day, which raised many eyebrows – and Angela's the highest – and headed home to prepare. She wanted this night to be, as Booth had said, 'perfect.' She pulled out the recipe for mac 'n' cheese, just in case there were any ingredients included that she had forgotten since the last time, put on her black dress (and some other new things under that) changed it for a blue one she knew he liked - it was simple, and flowy, and more conservative, but it made him smile- and waited.

'Hey, Bones', she heard the warm, cheerful greeting not long after and she saw him head towards the kitchen, phone waving in the air. 'Got your text- wow'.

He'd just rounded the corner and he saw the table set and the room bathed in the soft glow of candles with a covered dish in the middle.

'Something smells delicious', he spoke, turning towards her as she made her presence known behind him. 'Did you do all th-?'

He stopped as he looked at her where she stood, having just emerged from her bedroom.

'This', he swallowed, finishing absently as his eyes landed on her.

He simply looked at her, beautiful and radiant and all his dreams come true in that moment, he was gone.

'You look beautiful', the words came out without conscious thought.

She smiled and looked to the floor with a blush as his eyes tracked her movements, suddenly unaccountably nervous.

'You've seen me in this dress before, Booth', she responded. 'Though as I recall, you quite liked it then too.'

'I do', he spoke hoarsely, quickly, moving towards her with the magnetic pull, on autopilot. 'It brings out the colour of your eyes', he added absently. He was desperate to catch a glimpse of those blue depths again. _Temperance blue._

'Look at me.' He sounded slightly raw, and desperate and a little harsh.

She did.

_My God, I love you._

He knew he shouldn't say it, so he leaned in and kissed her. She kissed him back. Very soon there was a string of clothing – his jacket, shoes, socks – he showed remarkable restraint by comparison and didn't take off a thing but that was only because he couldn't stop kissing her and her wandering hands were driving him to distraction. He pulled them away regretfully and held them in his, his large warm palms completely enveloping her smaller, soft ones. He raised their joined hands to his lips and kissed the tops of hers reverentially, as a dazed Brennan looked on, panting heavily.

'Bones.'

'Why- why did you stop?'

Booth sucked in a sharp breath at the lust in her eyes and forced himself to say the words.

'Because we're going to eat first.'

'I don't want to eat.'

'But you made this amazing dinner-'

'It'll keep.'

She reached for him again but he held her away, in a gentle grip that was also firm as iron, and she was reminded once again of the way he had taken charge at the crime scene after their first date. He had been shouting instructions, ordering people about, and he'd been in the middle of barking out an order when he'd spotted her and his face had softened so completely and he'd smiled at her and winked and her heart had stopped – before changing his line of vision and turning once more to the workers with an iron fist.

He released her hands. She saw the same steely determination in his eyes now. But she also saw that same softening- lust, desire, and something else that told her she could probably make him do anything she wanted right now.

'Let's eat. Please Bones.'

But she saw that this was important to him – Booth was such a traditionalist, she almost huffed, but then saw the pleading look in his warm, reassuring brown eyes – and relented.

She sighed, and smiled at him. God, but she loved him.

'I made mac n' cheese.'

He smiled back, perfect and happy and Booth, and her heart stopped.

They exchanged stories and smiles and glances all through dinner (and compliments on the food from Booth) and talked through the meal and two glasses of wine afterward, and she marvelled once again at how easy it was for them to just talk – they had nothing in common, they didn't even speak about work, and they hadn't had a single moment of stilted silence or conversation, but she couldn't be happier than she was just sitting there, talking to him. This was one of the things that didn't make sense. It just felt so right for them to spend time together. Before she knew it, nearly three hours had passed. 9PM.

He was smiling at her happily after making her laugh at something he'd said, that full, happy rat pack laugh he loved so much that was so uniquely Brennan, and the intensity in his gaze shifted and his smile started to drop. Her breath hitched when she saw the look in his eyes.

And then he leaned over and kissed her. She felt fire, everywhere, instantly – he was burning her up, Booth always made her burn, and she was helpless to resist it. Just like that, with one simple kiss, whenever he felt like it, it seemed, he could just make her lose all control and inhibitions and rational thought.

'Bones', he breathed. And she couldn't take it.

She was having a similar effect on him.

He couldn't think of anything beyond having her lips on his in the next moment, and he pulled her against him, impossibly close, wrapping her in a passionate embrace. She returned his kiss with the same passion. A string of clothing was strewn on the floor once more, this time slightly longer, both hers and his – tie, her wrap that she had put on because t had gotten a little chilly, his jacket that she was wearing on top of it, and his shirt was almost fully unbuttoned and sliding off his shoulders – those gorgoeous shoulders – when a phone rang. Again.

It was about Parker. Rebecca's mother was ill, she was half-hysterical and sobbing, and she begged Booth to take him, which she couldn't do since Parker was also cranky and possibly running a slight fever, and she _would_ take him but he insisted he had the sniffles and was sick so would he please come by soon so she could drive to the hospital which was two hours away.

Booth didn't really get a word in, except when she paused to draw breath.

'Yeah, ahaan, ofcourse I will Becks.' Was all that Brennan caught of the conversation as he ended it.

He looked at her- hair tousled and lips red from his own and _his _wandering hands dammit- mumbled something under his breath that sounded like saints, buried his face in his hands, raked his fingers through his hair, buried his face in his hands, rubbed a hand across his face, and explained the situation to her, as she nodded along seriously. Then he looked at her again.

And she thought for a very serious moment, he was considering not going.

'Booth!' She pre-emptively admonished.

He gritted his jaw and she watched in fascination as the muscles flexed in tandem.

'I know. I have to go.'

'Yes, and soon.'

'I don't want to.

'And I don't want you to.'

The implication was clear. _But still you have to go._

His jaw ticked. 'Stay the night, Bones.'

'You have to pick up Parker-' she protested.

'Come with me'.

'Booth, you have to get Parker home and to bed. He has school tomorrow, and he must be exhausted. His grandmother is-'

'You can stay with us', he added hopefully. 'Please.'

'No I can't', she smiled, as if he knew this. 'Parker will need his bedroom.'

She had stayed over on some previous nights at his place, in Parker's room, but she didn't want to displace the little boy now, and she wasn't going to be sleeping in his bed with his son in the house.

He sighed.

She reached out and placed a hand on his arm which he instantly covered with his own.

'Booth, he's going through a harrowing ordeal. His grandmother may be very sick. He must be confused. Your son needs you.'

'I know', he stood up and kissed her hand, which he still held. 'I know.'

He looked at her, and she was perfect, and he knew that even if he had to walk away now, he would never be able walk away from her.

'I'm sorry about this, Bones. And after you did all of this, you know, and cooked us that incredible dinner-'

'Booth, it's not your fault', she cut him off, reaching out and placed a hand on his cheek like the last time, and just like the last time, his eyes slipped closed. 'Now go.'

He sighed and kissed her hand.

'Yeah.'

'Let me know how things go with Parker.'

'Will do.' He was about to kiss the top of her head but thought better of it because he knew that he would linger and ask her to come with him again. Then she reached up and kissed him on the cheek and he gasped. Then he couldn't help it and looked at her for far too long anyway, and as she gave him a slight push, he brushed a kiss on her head before backing away fully.

'Goodnight, Bones', he rasped out, dashing towards the door. He paused before reaching it.

'Bones?'

'Yes?'

And he had that expression again, the one that made her feel like **_that _**though she didn't realise it or anything else in that moment. His eyes met the matching intensity in her own when they looked at each other.

'It was perfect.'

And with that heart-stopping lopsided smile, he was gone.

He called her when he got home to let her know Parker was asleep and possibly a bit warm but otherwise OK, and had to go when he woke up crying again, but promised to make it up to her later before he did.

The next morning, the little boy was no longer feverish, if he had ever been, but he was so upset and confused and sleep deprived that Booth had agreed to keep him home from school anyway. The next day, Rebecca came to get him. Her mother was fine, it had turned out to be a false alarm. Things were back to normal, so Booth thought he could ask his question about taking Parker to the zoo with Bones for the following weekend. He did so tentatively, prepared for a refusal and ready to combat it.

'Sure'.

That was all he got.

'I- what?'

'I said, of course you can take him, Seeley', Rebecca replied slowly. 'I can't thank you enough for stepping in last night-'

'I was with Bones', he tried.

'I'm very sorry for ruining your plans', she replied sincerely.

'That's not- it's fine, but- you're just going to let me take him next weekend?! All of us? Together? Because we _are _going to be-'

His voice had started to rise and Rebecca cut him off in a clipped tone.

'You're going to the zoo, correct?'

'Yeah…'

'State Park, right, about four hours away from the city, probably stay at that nice motel or bed and breakfast nearby for the night?'

'I was thinking two, but-' _wait __how was she being so normal about this_

'And Dr. Brennan's going to be there?'

Booth nodded.

'Well what reason could I possibly have to object?'

'Rebecca, you don't understand- see Bones and I are sort of together now, so-'

She muttered something to the effect of _about damn time _under hear breath but Booth didn't catch it.

'What?' He asked in confusion.

Rebecca sighed. 'Look, Seeley, what you do with your personal life is none of my business.'

He gaped incredulously 'You've never said that before'.

'It only affects me as far as Parker is concerned', she informed him primly. 'Beyond that, I don't have an opinion.'

'You _hated _my last girlfriend', he reminded her, because he felt compelled to.

'I'm sure she was a wonderful woman-'

'You told me off for introducing Parker to her.'

'Yeah, because I knew she was going to be gone in a week'. _Even if you hadn't._ He winced. 'I know Dr. Brennan's going to be in his life forever. I don't mind at all if Parker gets attached to her. She's a great role model.'

It was times like this he was grateful Rebecca was the mother of his child. That she approved of Bones meant a lot, because that meant she understood how important she was to him, and she wouldn't try to keep Parker from seeing her.

'She is.'

Rebecca nodded. She started to walk towards the door, but he stopped her. He was thinking of Bones.

'Rebecca. Thank you.'

He was conveying a lot more in that thanks than gratitude for this extra hour with Parker, and he hoped she understood that. He wouldn't have said it two months ago. He wouldn't have said it two weeks ago. But he hadn't been with Bones two weeks ago, not like this. Bones made him a better man. The words she said were just as difficult for her as the thank you had been for him.

'You deserve to be happy, Seeley.' _I'm glad you've finally found someone who makes you that way._

She smiled briefly, and he thought perhaps sadly, but then she reached up to put on her large shades, covering her face from view, and she was gone.

**Following this…**

_**Third non-date**_

They were sitting and eating lunch on her couch the next afternoon. It was not a date, because '_lunch is not a date, Bones, I'm taking you out to dinner- this is takeout' _but he had just wanted to see her. It was a Saturday.

And she had just said something that blindsided and effectively paralysed him as he stopped chewing his food to look at her. He really shouldn't be surprised anymore at the things that came out of that pretty little genius mouth of hers, but it never failed to throw him for a loop and always hit him unexpectedly. Finally, he regained control of his senses, and swallowed the kung pao chicken in his mouth.

'Bones, we can barely touch each other without articles of clothing coming off'. He looked up at her wryly, chopsticks in hand, absently dipped in a carton of Thai food, and raised an eyebrow. 'We are not going to be able to take things slow.'

She looked down at the floor and then up at him through long lashes, frowning in confusion.

'But I thought, when you said… you liked your relationships to be slow and gentle…'

'I meant when I make love to you, baby' he explained in a husky, raw voice, licking his lips, food long forgotten. 'When I make love to you, I want it to be slow and gentle.'

His hand reached out of its own volition and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. Though at the rate they were going, he wasn't sure he was going to manage to take anything slow and gentle.

'I know', she replied, her own voice somewhat husky, 'that's what I said.'

His hand paused in the act of brushing her hair.

'No, Bones, you asked if we were going to take things slow'.

'Exactly'. She frowned at him as if he were an idiot.

'You're talking about sex', he said just to clarify, his voice dropping hoarsely as his eyes darkened automatically on the word.

'Ofcourse I'm talking about sex, Booth. What else would I be talking about?'

She frowned cutely again in slight frustration.

He sighed, and explained to her – in an attempt at a level voice – that 'taking things slow' usually referred not to sex, but to 'you, know, not having sex.' Some bickering followed, during which Brennan insisted it 'didn't make any sense', and told Booth it was 'stupid', and he replied it was just something people said, and that was how things were, and he didn't make the rules.

Finally, when it was over, the food having been put away sometime in between, she reached up to place her hands on his chest in the silence that followed. Beneath her hand, his heart threatened to beat fully out of his chest.

'Booth?'

He had his elbow propped on the back of the couch behind them, his head resting on his fist as he leaned close to her.

'Hmm?'

Because he didn't trust himself to speak right now.

'You remember when- when we talked about it- making love, I mean…'

_Oh, God._

'And I said it should be slow and gentle, and you said it should be passionate and uninhibited.' He licked his lips and continued, rasping hotly, 'Yeah.'

'Exactly'. She looked up at him.

He leaned down towards her, eyes closing. She automatically leaned up.

'What are you saying, Bones?' he managed tightly, his fists clenching.

'Booth?'

He couldn't not touch her anymore.

Somehow he managed,

'Yes, Bones?'

His eyes opened instantly and he blinked down at her in surprise, feeling like he'd been punched in the gut and had all the air knocked out of him at her next words.

'I… I want it to be slow and gentle.'

'Then it will be', he spoke instantly, hoarsely, 'Anything you want, baby.'

His hand reached out automatically to brush a strand of hair from her face.

'I want you to show me'.

She was killing him.

'I want you to make love to me.'

He died.

'Booth?'

She asked, suddenly vulnerable.

'I want to make love to you', he whispered brokenly, finally pulling her to him. 'God, I want to make love to you. More than anything.'

He had to touch her. He had to touch her everywhere. Even as he buried his face against her skin and scattered kisses across her neck and she arched her automatically to give him access, burning hotly, she held on firmly to get her point across. He had to understand.

'I'm not… I'm not very experienced at this, but I want you to show me, Booth. I know that I said, when we talked about it, that I prefer it to be passionate and uninhibited, but-'

'And I promise you, Bones, it'll be all those things', he rasped. 'It can be anything we want, baby.'

_Everything I've ever wanted._

'Anything we want', she whispered.

'Anything.'

He leaned in, and she leaned upwards, and they met halfway as always. His mouth slanted down hotly over hers, and he swallowed all those noises she was making. She pressed up against him. One hand went around her waist, the other in her hair, wrapping her in his arms as she threw hers around his neck. He held her up as she melted against him. It was perfect. No phones rang this time. He'd left them in the car by accident. Both of them. Nothing could interrupt them now. Everything happened eventually.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Welll? I considered breaking this up 'cause it was so long but then I thought, it's already written, might as well give it to you in one go. So please read and review if you enjoyed it- or feel free to give me a piece of your mind if you didn't. This hasn't been edited and I'm running on 36 hours of canned soda and no sleep, so if there are any errors- even minor, teeny ones - forgive me, and correct me, please! Hugs and criticism are all appreciated.  
>Also, I am now active on Twitter: boothaddict77<br>For fic updates and general Bones appreciation, feel free to subscribe. Or follow. Or add or tweet at me. Or whatever it is they do there.**_  
><em><strong>Guy hugs and charm smiles to all<strong>_  
><em><strong>Much love<strong>_  
><em><strong>xx<strong>_


	8. Stay:The Tutor

_**A/N: This is sort of an alternate take on a scene used in my other fic,**_** Purak: A Less Cheesy Way of Saying You Complete ****M****e.**_** In this one, they don't live together, but they're still in college and Booth's the jock and Brennan's tutoring him. In any case, here's how things could have gone.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Stay<strong>

**The Tutor**

About a week later, Brennan was becoming steadily more frustrated by Booth's behaviour. After that night when he'd come to her room, he had studiously avoided almost all contact with her, barely seeking out her company: unless, strangely enough, she was occupied with some other task-like homework, or articulating the bird skeleton she'd found on the terrace. Even then, he was quiet and brooding, and when she took a break from her work she could see the tension in the line of his shoulders or the set of his jaw, his expressive eyes a shade darker than usual. On a few occasions she had looked up to find his attention focussed on her, those darkened, intense eyes holding her still in their impenetrable gaze, but then he would hastily look down at his magazine or-on one occasion, even abruptly leave the room before she could even find her voice or any words to go with it.

When she got home one evening after spending several hours sitting through a lecture at the museum, Brennan found that she was absolutely exhausted.

'Booth!'

Tossing her coat over the back of an armchair as she entered the house, she made her way to his room, picking up a copy of the book on the side-table she'd been reading along the way. She stopped in the doorway to observe him for a moment. He was sitting in bed, his back against the headboard, reading one of those car magazines he loved so much. Her exhaustion over the day's events and Booth's distant attitude finally caught up with her, and Brennan pushed off the doorframe she was slumped against and made her way over to the bed. Without a word, she sunk down on the mattress next to him.

His arm automatically reached out to hold her in place as she settled comfortably against his side,placing a kiss in her hair. No man had ever touched her like this- so casually, so constantly, so confidently. So intimately. No one was allowed to do it but Booth. She'd probably have kicked them in the testicles if they'd tried. But with Booth, it was different. He touched her all the time, like he had a right to, like he owned her just as much as she owned herself. Booth continued his distracted perusal of the magazine as Brennan contentedly snuggled into him, propping her book on his chest so she could keep reading. However, from the moment she had moved to touch him he was more than acutely aware of how long he had been deprived of that particular pleasure, and his hand automatically started rubbing lightly along her shoulder.

'Booth?'

His hand had of its own volition taken to stroking her hair now. 'Hm?'

Brennan found it hard to concentrate as he gently massaged her scalp. She paused to collect her thoughts, almost afraid to speak. She was desperate to maintain this peace between them that had been all but absent for the past few days. It seemed so fragile and tenuous that she couldn't help but worry that words-any words that weren't in the right combination exactly-might cause it to shatter completely-and then they would be back to the state of strained tension that had become the norm over the past week. Booth turned to look down at her as she snuggled closer and tucked her chin under his head.

'I was going to go to the bookstore but-mm…that feels nice…'

Mindlessly, he turned to his side, pulling her into him. He was vaguely aware of his own laboured breathing as she spoke next. 'I don't think I want to get up now'.

His voice in her ear was a desperate whisper, a plea, a wish, and a demand all at once.

'Then stay.'

_God, stay forever._ He hadn't intended for it to sound so seductive, but he was hardly aware that it had. Brennan relaxed her hold on the book she was still holding as he nuzzled her neck.

'Stay.' He commanded again silkily.

He then buried his face in her hair and inhaled deeply, completely distracted. _He hadn't touched her in too long._ And now he couldn't stop. God, she looked, smelled, and felt absolutely incredible…so soft, and warm, and delicious. He wanted her so much it was unbearable. Bones hummed happily at his continued ministrations, her eyes blissfully closed, completely at ease and unaware of his inner turmoil.

For that one moment, he was struck by how _easy_ it would be. There was this thing between them that was impossible to resist and pointless to deny – she may not realise it, she may not be ready to acknowledge it, but it was there. He pressed a kiss to on her jawline near her ear. She hummed and snuggled closer to him, trusting and pliant as always. _So pliant_. He pressed another kiss, moving up her jawline, and another, now at the corner of her lips, and then he leaned in again and closed his lips over hers. The touch was magic. It was fire. An instant wave of fire passed over him, consuming him whole. It took him over, controlling his every action.

'Bones.'

His mouth slanted over hers hotly again, searing, branding, burning, and hers opened under his with a rasping gasp.

'God.'

He couldn't stop kissing her.

She responded to him, kneeling upwards on the bed as he straightened forward as well, leaning closer to her. Still their lips were only touching and he felt like he'd been consumed with ecstasy. Breathing through his nose, so as not to relinquish her mouth as she tilted her head and kissed him with all the passionate abandon and longing that he felt, he completely lost it.

'Bones', he breathed, as they pulled away for air for just a moment.

And that seemed to snap her out of it. She pulled away as if a bucket of ice cold water had washed all over her.

'Bones?'

_Oh shit oh shit._

'Bones.'

_Don't run don't run_

She stared at him, wide-eyed and shell-shocked, as one hand absently reached up to touch her lips. Then her eyes widened open fully, and she jumped off the bed and was out the door before he could blink.

'Bones!'

He was out the bed and after her in an instant.

She stopped across the living room, facing him with those wide, scared eyes, and he raised his hands in supplication.

'Bones, please.' He didn't know what to say. Should he apologise? But he wasn't sorry. 'Let's talk about this.'

She said nothing.

'Don't run', he whispered raggedly.

She continued staring at him, still breathing heavily.

He swallowed, collecting himself or trying to.

'Look, I'm sorry if I scared you', he finally settled on. 'I didn't mean to.'

He moved closer and she stiffened, as if ready to flee, but didn't move away. He took this as a good sign.

'OK, maybe I shouldn't have done that', he spoke softly, soothingly, impossibly tenderly, in a low, gravelly voice.

He reached out and took her hands where she stood and her heart threatened to beat out of her chest. He stroked a thumb across the back and she thought she might combust.

'Baby please, don't run.' His voice almost broke, and she suddenly realised the power she had over him.

She looked up at him distrustfully. It seemed almost impossible, somehow. Booth had a natural charisma and charm like nobody else- and he used it, too. She wasn't about to fall victim to that.

'Look, Booth…' her voice sounded harder than she had expected it would, hoarse from unuse.

'I'm sorry, OK? I'm sorry if I upset you. We can- we can pretend it never happened'. He was panicking now.

'Booth'. She didn't seem capable of more than that at the moment, but she sounded cautionary, and it gutted him. He was a bit relieved she was talking at all.

'I'm sorry I- I'm sorry I kissed you without asking if it was OK. I shouldn't have done that. But it was just a kiss, Bones. Just… just come back inside, and sit down', he tried. 'We'll talk about it.'

She just shook her head.

'Bones, please.' He looked down at her desperately, thumb absently brushing over her hand in a soothing caress. 'What's it going to take?'

She was lost in the power of those eyes again, and irrationally, her own filled. He watched in horror as they became glazed with a sheen of tears.

'Bones', he choked out raggedly. 'I said I was sorry. God, I'm so sorry, OK? I didn't realise- I didn't realise you're not ready for this.' He whispered harshly, almost to himself. 'But that's fine, alright? That's fine. We can- we can go back to being friends', he added hopefully. 'Go back to being friends like nothing ever happened.'

He squeezed her hands.

'Bones, please say something.'

No. she wasn't going to fall for this. She snatched her hands away abruptly. He let out a sharp breath.

'Bones', he reached for her automatically.

'No, Booth', she said, voice hard, but as she continued her it broke. 'I'm not going to be used as some- some _plaything_ just because you haven't engaged in any sexual activity in a while',

She spat, realising how hurt and pathetic she sounded. Just because he'd sworn off his numerous girlfriends since he met her didn't mean he could go around kissing her and use her to step in and fill the role. Even if he kissed her like **_that_**. Damn the man for being so attractive, but she wasn't about to let him do that to her.

His hands dropped abruptly as if he'd been burned. He looked at her as if he'd been slapped.

'You can't honestly believe that….' His eyes flashed with hurt and he shook his head in disbelief. 'You don't really think that this about that. No.'

He looked at her expectantly, as if waiting for some sort of kickster. _Kicker, Bones. It's kicker._

'Tell me that's not what you think, Bones.' He commanded, adding softly, 'Please.'

She looked up at him in doubt now, his own eyes suspiciously shiny.

'You've barely spoken to me all week and now you just kiss me, you can't expect me to believe-'

'Bones, God yes, I want you, and I'm not going to deny it- I've wanted you from the moment I laid eyes on you, and I tried to make it stop, I did but I _can't _and it-just-won't-go-away and I'm sorry, alright, but I respect that it's not what you want and I'll learn to live with it. That's why I've been acting like this the last week. I tried to make it go away, but I- I just can't. That's my problem though, and I'll learn to deal with it', he stated firmly. 'What happened in there- I promise you nothing like that will happen again.'

'It's not- You're satisfying biological urges in the absence of any other desirable partner-'

He didn't quite understand what she was saying, not all of it anyway, but he caught desirable and partner and his brain half-stalled.

'What?'

'Booth, just because I'm tutoring you and we've been spending time together doesn't mean-'

'Bones', he breathed. 'I love you.'

And it felt like her heart had stopped. She had stopped breathing. Everything had stopped.

'You have to know that.'

He continued, and it all returned in full force, blood rushing through her as the world started up again.

'You- you love me?'

His eyes widened and his nostrils flared as if he had just realised the import of what he had said, but he didn't hesitate.

'Yes', he choked out. And it felt such a relief, he felt a strange happiness at being able to say it out loud.

'Since- since when do you- do you love me?'

'I've loved you from the moment I met you, Bones', he answered truthfully. Irrational and fanciful though it was, the words made her heart skip a beat.

'That's impossible.'

She responded automatically and licked her lips. His eyes dropped to them instantly.

'Believe me, I know', he murmured, raising his eyes to hers. 'But it's true.'

He leaned closer, and closer still when she didn't pull away.

'And I promise you, if you don't- if you don't feel the same way, it's fine with me', he spoke softly. 'We can still be friends, right? Will you forgive me?'

But friends didn't practically breathe their words against each other's lips, and they didn't look at each other or hold each other like they were doing right now.

'Booth?'

He felt her soft, sweet-smelling breath on his face, and he thought he might die.

'Yes'.

'I don't- I don't want to be friends.'

She felt him stiffen all over, and in an instant he went deathly still and silent.

'Bones, look, I said- I promise I'll never try anything like that aga-'

And she realised what it must have sounded like to him, and quickly interrupted him.

'Booth- no! That's not- that's not what I meant.'

'It's not?'

She watched as a happy glint she had never seen before – so carefree and relaxed – came into his eye, and all the vulnerability of the last moment vanished, and his typical confidence returned, as he nuzzled his nose against hers distractingly.

'Just what did you mean?' He murmured sexily.

'And Booth?'

'Yes?' He husked.

'That wasn't just a kiss to me',

She admitted, vulnerable and suddenly uncaring about it. She felt so safe in his arms.

His breath hitched and he made a sound of agreement.

'It wasn't just a kiss to me either, baby, I told-'

'No, it was my first kiss.'

She informed him seriously. 21 years old and she would normally feel more conscious about it, but she knew he wouldn't judge her.

'It was your first-'

He pulled back slightly to look at her and his mouth fell open slightly. _Who kissed like that on their first kiss? __**Bones, that's who. **_He leaned his forehead against hers.

'God, I didn't know. I'm sorry.'

'Are you going to spend the day apologising to me all day? I could get used to this.'

He chuckled.

'Looks like it.' He brushed his nose against her. 'Can I kiss you again now?'

'Booth?'

'Mm?'

'You don't have to ask for permission.'

'I know that', he replied mock-seriously. 'But I thought I should. Seeing as this is your second kiss and all, you might want to get prepared-'

She smacked him playfully and he chuckled, and as her small palm splayed on his chest she realised once again just how rock hard and huge and manly he was against her.

'Oh? Would you rather I had practised with all th-'

'Bones, shut up', he growled.

She chuckled, that husky, raspy chuckle of hers that always got to him, and he couldn't keep from kissing her one more moment.

'I'll uh, I'll help you practise', he offered huskily. 'If you want.'

As her answer, she reached up and pressed her lips against his.

His arms wrapped around her waist, one hand burying in her hair, instantly crashing her to him, and hers intertwined around his neck.

This. This was perfect.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: This hellish hiatus is wreaking havoc with my mind. I hope these ficlets help tide you over in some way, because they do me. How did you like this one? Good? Bad? Meh? As always, R&R!**_

_**Oh and I heard this in my head when I wrote the fic, thought I'd share because everyone deserves a chance to drool over Booth.  
><strong>_

_**This is the sexiest 'yes' I've ever heard. **_

** gifyoutube dot com / gif / KzW13P**

_**Don't click anything, just let it play. And drool away. Cheers!**_


	9. Everything That Happens Next

**_So here's another alternate beginning for you. Booth and Brennan meet a few years earlier through Russ. _****_They are not working together yet; but otherwise strike up a relationship that is quite similar, for all intents and purposes. They insist they're 'just friends' to anyone stupid enough to ask. _****_**_Russ and Amy are about to get married, and they are all on a two-week camping trip._** There is a party. _****_Premise loosely borrowed from my other fic, Not Seventeen Again._**

* * *

><p><strong>Everything That Happens Next<strong>

_'When you talk to older couples who, you know, have been in love for 30 or 40 or 50 years, alright, it's always the guy who says, 'I knew.' I knew. Right from the beginning... I'm that guy. Bones, I'm that guy. I know.'_

**_-Booth._**

* * *

><p><em>I'm telling you, Sweetie, something's up. He keeps looking at her…' <em>Angela had said. And sure enough, here he was, doing it again._ 'You've got to keep Booth away, any more drama with the bridesmaids and it could ruin Amy's big day. You know what Booth's like, it'll never last and she'll be heartbroken next week', _she had added, and Brennan had bristled at the unfairness- and something else- about the accusation._ 'And remember, Bren, do anything you gotta do.'_

The fourth time Booth's eyes strayed towards the figures huddled in the corner of the room, Brennan's mind was made up. She grabbed his face, ignored his comically shocked expression, and reached up and pressed her lips to his. And then all Brennan's carefully constructed plans effectively flew out the window.

Booth kissed her back instantly – unexpectedly and so passionately she literally couldn't think, and the next thing she knew, they were in one of the backrooms of the cabin, and the logs of the wooden door were pressed against her back.

'Bones, what-?'

But then he had taken in the hazy lust glazed over her eyes, her mussed hair, swollen lips, and shook his head, as if he had thought better of asking the question, murmured something quickly sounding like 'fuck it', and kissed her again.

She didn't know how much time had passed – several hours, or an eternity, or just several seconds, maybe minutes – when she pulled away again.

'No, Booth, wait.'

His lips wrenched away with a soft suction, and he looked at her, just as she looked back at him almost in wonder. Angela was right, he really was too attractive for his own damn good sometimes. Hair standing up spiked in all directions, sensual lips glistening, black shirt askew, and those dark eyes devouring her whole. It was all she could do not to launch herself at him again. To this day, she didn't know how she managed to hold back.

'What?' he asked, a little wildly. 'What's wrong?'

Right. Something was wrong. She forced herself to remember, but looking up into those it was proving nearly impossible.

'What do you want, Bones?' his thumb gently traced her cheekbone, as he asked the soft question, and suddenly there was only one answer.

'I want you', she replied honestly. 'And I'm sorry it took me so long to realise it- Booth, but that's not why I kis-'

His eyes had darkened almost to a dangerous colour at her words, and she was cut off by his mouth crashing down on hers.

'Bones', he hummed, practically moaned against her lips.

'Baby'.

And then his mouth was on hers and she was on fire again, fuelled by that same ecstasy that seemed to come with kissing him, being kissed by him like that.

'Booth', she sobbed. 'Oh God, Booth, don't stop.'

She kissed him back.

_Screw Angela. __To hell with it all. __To hell with anything else.  
><em>

She wrapped her arms fully around his neck once more, crushing her breasts against his chest, and he growled, pulling her away from the door.

'No- no, wait, I have to tell you something first', she arched against him and gasped, almost exploding at the feeling of his lips on her neck. 'Booth, you have to stop.'

'Bones', He pulled her slightly away from him, eyes blinking in a lusty haze. 'You want me to stop, you don't want me to stop. You gotta make up your mind here, baby. What is it?'

'Wait', he looked into her eyes and suddenly stilled at something he saw there. If she wanted to run he was going to give her a damn good reason to make sure she stayed, or that she always came back.

'Booth', she spoke questioningly as he leaned in closer again.'

'Just one more kiss', he whispered. 'Just one more kiss, baby.'

And then his mouth closed over hers again, at once passionate and so sensitive, and forceful and gentle and Booth, and Brennan's insides liquefied as she knew what it was to burn and melt together, and his hands on her back and in her hair were moving and everywhere all at once, and she felt herself melting, just melting, in his arms. Finally he pulled away, and rested his forehead against hers.

'OK', he breathed out raggedly.

'OK what?' Brennan blinked stupidly.

'OK, you can tell me now', he opened his eyes, then closed them again. 'I'm ready.'

'Tell you what?'

'Bones, you had something to say to me?' His eyes opened. 'But whatever it is, baby, please remember that we can talk about it first, and-'

'Oh, yes. Booth the reason-'

'-communication is important and all, and I'll listen, I promise I will, and so if you just-'

'Booth, the reason I kissed you-'

He stopped talking instantly, and seemed to stop breathing.

'Yeah?'

He managed raggedly.

'The reason I kissed you…'

Brennan bit her lip and looked guiltily to the floor.

'Was to distract you.'

He opened his mouth as if to speak, then paused.

'Distract me from what?'

She looked back up at him this time, eyes flashing.

'That blonde bimbo you've been looking at all night.'

She spat, unconsciously using Angela's words.

Booth raised an eyebrow questioningly.

'Who?'

Brennan rolled her eyes.

'Oh don't pretend to be ignorant of what I'm talking about now', her words took on a tone transitioning to one dominated by anger to hurt simultaneously. 'You know, she's really very attractive. Hannah, I mean,-'

'Bones', he interrupted her incredulously. 'Do you mean that girl serving drinks that's been eyeing up Russ for the last couple weeks?'

'From what I gathered, she was rather 'eyeing up' you.'

He rolled his eyes but was secretly also pleased by the blatant jealousy he heard in her voice.

'I'm pretty sure she's also got a thing going for Russ. I saw her practically launching herself at him after a few drinks yesterday.'

He reached for her again, and his lips brushed hers on a groan as she kissed him back for a moment.

'You mean Hanna-?'

'Don't know her name', he mumbled against her lips. 'Don't care'.

He attempted to reinitiate their kiss, but Brennan wasn't cooperating.

'Booth, you're sure it wasn't Amy? It was her? The waitress? '

'Mmhm', he informed her helpfully, mumbling against her lips, and leaning in to try again. 'Blonde one.'

He was _so_ distracting for a moment, but then Brennan gasped in horror and pulled away. 'But Russ is with Amy!'

Booth sighed.

'Yeah, but she's been hitting on him, apparently, and she's, you know, and what with the wedding coming up and all, he's worried he'll…'

He cut himself off and looked at her distrustingly, placing his hands on his hips.

'You know, I don't know if I should be telling you these things about your brother!'

Ofcourse it would be quite something trying to explain to Russ he hadn't been around to offer him support or stop him from making the biggest mistake of his life because he'd been locked in a room making out with his sister. Booth didn't think about that right then. Bones had kissed him. He couldn't think about anything. At all. Ever.

Brennan's eyes widened in comprehension.

'He's got cold feet, and on the eve of entering into a monogamous arrangement that is meant to last ostensibly a whole lifetime, he's worried he'll give into the temptation to engage in one last _flick _before he's contractually and legally bound to one woman forever.'

Booth just nodded, squirming uncomfortably, not even bothering to correct her- atleast she had gotten one colloquialism right. In his gesture, Brennan seemed to interpret his guilt on behalf of the entire male species. Her lip curled.

'And you feel that put his position, you would have done the same thing. There's no need to be ashamed about it, Booth. You know, this is why monogamy is so-'

His eyes raised to hers instantly, flashing with an unbearable intensity.

'No, I wouldn't', he spoke softly, quietly, his voice clear. 'You know I wouldn't.'

He stepped closer to her and her breathing became heavier, chest heaving as her heartrate increased to an immeasurable level, but Brennan didn't notice or care.

'You can't- you can't know that', she whispered, eyes falling southwards as he licked his lips.

She couldn't look away, and if she'd looked in his eyes just then she'd have known not to speak the next words, she wouldn't have been able to think them at all.

'I doubt you would allow yourself to engage in the impulse, but you would still feel it-'

'No I wouldn't', he repeated tightly, softly, impossibly close now. 'If I was marrying the right woman, I wouldn't even think it twice. It wouldn't cross my mind, not even a single time'.

His hand reached out to brush a strand of hair behind her ear as he spoke, and she gasped. She had a feeling from the way he was looking at her that he was leaving her in no doubt of who the right woman was.

He placed his free hand on her waist, the other one still gently holding her face and the touch burned right through her clothing in an erotic contrast to the cool wood against her back, his breath fanning her face.

'Now, Bones', he husked, in a tone demanding honesty and complete cooperation. 'Why did you really kiss me?'

'I already told you- Angela told me to- and talking wasn't working, and you were looking at them-'

'No, no, no', he whispered softly. 'That's not going to do. You could have snapped your fingers, or even splashed your drink on me. You could have slapped me. You like doing that, don't you?'

He asked softly, raising his eyebrows, and she winced slightly. She had slapped him when they first met. Twice. One time he hadn't even really deserved it, but he just made her so… even now she couldn't fully control her reaction to him.

'You could have done a lot of other things, Bones', he reminded her gently, dangerously. 'Now why did you kiss me?' His eyes flashed intensely. 'And don't you dare tell me anything but the truth', he added as a warning.

She looked to the floor, and then back at him, stubbornly raising her chin upwards and matching the challenge in his eyes.

'I can't think of a reason. I suppose it must have been because I wanted to.' His eyes darkened. 'I didn't want to think about it that way before, and so I didn't. We're friends and-'

'That'll do for me', he replied, leaning closer. 'If you kissed me because you wanted to, Bones, I can live with that explanation.'

She felt his breath on her face, and it made her insane.

'The question is', he leaned closer still, impossibly close without touching her. 'What do we do now?'

'Booth, I don't know', she replied honestly. 'I'm attracted to you, but I don't want to ruin the relationship that we have now. Cycles of attraction are often ephemeral and fleeting and romantic relationships don't last forever-'

'Nothing could do that', he interrupted her forcefully, and from the way he was looking at her in that moment it was clear that he loved her. 'Nothing could ruin what we have.' And she knew it was the truth. 'I won't let it. I promise.'

'Booth, you can't guarantee that you'll always feel this way', she tried again softly, sadly. 'I know it seems like it'll last forever now, I know it does-'

'I can, and I will', he replied. 'Look, Bones, from the moment I met you, my life has changed, but the way I've felt about you right from the start, that's always been the same. It's always going to be the same. I'm… I can't help it, Bones. And I'm tired of fighting it. I don't want to fight it anymore.'

'Booth…'

Her resistance was futile. She had no resistance when it came to him.

'I want to wake up to you every morning so I can look into that beautiful, smiling face every day for the rest of my life; I want to fall asleep with you in my arms every night, and I want it always. I want forever, Bones. Can you give me that?'

She felt breathless, robbed of the ability to speak by his words.

"When you talk to older couples who, you know, have been in love for 30 or 40 or 50 years, alright, it's always the guy who says, 'I knew.' I knew. Right from the beginning.'

'Your evidence is anecdotal', she protested weakly.

'The only reason I didn't try anything before is that I thought you'd run. But now- now you've kissed me, I just have to try-I have to say it-'

'Booth, don't.'

'I'm that guy', he laid down hoarsely. 'Bones, I'm that guy. I know.'

Her eyes filled with tears.

'No. No.'

His own eyes were suspiciously shiny, but he asked firmly,

'Why?'

'All this time, you - you thought you were protecting me. But you're the one who needs protecting'

Protection from what?

'From me. I don't have your kind of open heart.'

'Oh, Bones.'

'I- I am not a gambler', she continued stutteringly, practically sobbing now. 'I'm a scientist. I can't change. I can't ever change- and I don't- I don't know how-'

'And I don't want you to change', he promised her, with a laugh, relieved that these were honestly her only objections. _Was that all?_ 'I don't ever want you to change. God, I wouldn't change a single thing about you even if I could. You have the most beautiful, open heart of anyone I've ever known. You're perfect, Bones.'

He smiled down at her as he continued.

'Even if you irritate me sometimes, and get on my last nerve, and slap me' he added with a raised brow, and she gave a tearful laugh, 'more often than I'd like, you challenge me and you were made for me and I want that, Bones. That's what I want. That's what I need. Only you. Just the way you are.'*

'Do you mean that?' it was meant to be a question, but she had already gotten her answer.

'Bones', he reached out and took her hands. 'You know we've been chasing each other for a long time'.

He smiled softly, that little side smile, the upward tilt of his lips, sometimes self-deprecating, sometimes sarcastic, sometimes smouldering, always sexy, that she loved so much.

'But, we don't have to chase each other anymore because we can catch each other.'

'Booth, I just don't know that-'

'I love you Bones', he said, and it was the final decider. 'And I'm asking you to give me a chance.'

'How do you know it'll work'.

He pulled her fully against him, and she gasped and then gave a little moan.

'What?' He asked, voice subconsciously husky.

'You are _very _strong', she replied a little breathlessly.

He smirked in response. He was just so strong and muscular and Booth.

'But how can you know that-'

He leaned in, closing the final distance between them.

'Because you feel this, baby?'

He kissed her then, and she felt **_everything._**

'Promise me we'll stay friends.'

'We're friends', he promised, kissing her hungrily in reassurance. 'We're friends, and I want to make love to you right now.'

He kissed her again, and she was lost. Finally he pulled away, and she couldn't understand why- then it dawned on her that perhaps he was waiting for permission, so she said 'yes'.

Yes. God, yes. **_Anything._**

'Yes what?' He raised an eyebrow.

'Yes, I accept your- I accept your proposal. We can give this- us a shot.' She blinked at him as if he were stupid. 'Well?'

'Well what?'

She really confused the hell out of him sometimes. Between the way she kissed him, which still had his brain clouded in a pleasant haze, and her genius brain that was impossible to keep up with, he couldn't think.

'Well you just said- about making love to me. Go on', she declared impatiently, raising her arms at her sides as if offering herself to him in a gesture of _take me._

Booth raised an eyebrow, licking his lips and looking back at the bed she had glanced at behind him, and then at her.

'I didn't mean _now, _Bones. Not here!' He added in a hiss.

'Don't be prudish, Booth.'

'I am not a prude', he answered firmly, stepping against her and wrapping her in his arms. 'I am a fun, sexy guy', he murmured down at her

And his eyes held all sorts of hidden promises and sinful fantasies and she thought if he didn't make love to her now then she might die.

'Then prove it', she licked her lips, and answered lustily, a little desperately.

'Oh no, Bones', he chuckled sexily. 'That's not going to work.'

She grit her teeth and set her jaw, staring up at him petulantly.

'Why not? We have a bed, we have an empty room, we have everything we could possibly need.' She wrapped her arms around his neck seductively.

'That's not going to work either', he murmured, but his voice dropped and his eyes dropped to her lips. She titled her head at him in that Brennan-esque way, as if to say _I wonder about you al the time._

'Look, my first time with you, will not be out in some cabin in the woods, with 50 people on the other side of the door who could walk in at any moment, OK?'

'Fine', she grumbled, and it came out more of a childish whine. wrapping her arms around him. _God he loved holding her._ Then- 'Can we leave?'

It was a four hour drive to the nearest motel and even longer than that to civilisation proper and they had no transportation, so he couldn't say yes, though nothing would have made him happier.

He chuckled.

'Angela did say to 'get you out of here' if necessary, though I'm not sure how she-'

Booth's hand paused absently stroking her hair.

'Wait, you said Angela put you up to this?' Brennan nodded. 'She told you specifically, to keep me distracted.'

Brennan nodded again.

'Me, specifically?

'Yes', Brennan replied. 'By any means necessary.'

Booth grunted and muttered something in her hair. _Of course she did. _He had picked up on the artist's scheming, even if Brennan hadn't.

'I'm not sure this is what she had in mind, but…' she gave him a wicked grin and pressed herself against him for a moment and he groaned. 'I'm not complaining.'

'Neither am I', he choked, holding her in place against him. 'And believe me, Bones, this is exactly what she had in mind. Well, something like it.

Brennan shrugged, deferring to Booth's superior knowledge in this regard- 'people' and their attendant motivations were more his area of expertise- and snuggled closer into his chest, very broad and manly-smelling and harder than steel. Considering Booth was pretty sure he'd been standing in a corner with Angela, scowling as she goaded him about Bones- as usual- who was chatting obliviously with some dumb jock trying to hit on her and waiting for him to strike out, the night the waitress had made a move on Russ that she had very likely been witness to, he was probably right on this.

He smiled down at her. 'Look, I'm sorry. I know you may not give me romance and candles and all that stuff, but I am not sleeping with you just because we have a spare bedroom and Angela goaded you into kissing me …' his eyes trailed up her form heatedly, going impossibly dark, and he choked the last part and licked his lips. '-and we both want it so much.' He wasn't going to be moved on this. He had misinterpreted her gesture anyway, because she didn't want it like this either, but she hadn't been able to resist pressing up closer and rubbing herself against him, and now she was too breathless to think or say as much. 'We gotta have some privacy, at least. What's between us is ours.'

The way he was looking at her he could have told her the sun wouldn't come up tomorrow and she'd have believed him and it wouldn't have even mattered.

'And I'd also like a few dates, if you'd let me have some of those?'

He leaned down to meet her eyes and she unsuccessfully fought a smile.

'Maybe.'

She leaned towards him automatically and he leaned closer.

'What's it going to take?' he whispered.

'I have a few conditions.'

'Oh?' They were breathing the same air now, and she felt his hot breath on her lips as they parted. 'And just what... would you like me to do, Bones?'

'I can think of a few things', she panted.

Then, game forgotten, she asked,

'Can we atleast kiss now?'

'God yes.'

In answer, his mouth closed over hers, tasting, testing, slanting deliciously to set her on fire. When they finally pulled away to breathe, he rested his forehead against hers. He opened his eyes to look into hers, and he felt like his whole life was complete in that moment. He saw the future in those swirling blue orbs as their eyes met. And it was perfect. She was everything.

'What do you think happens now?'

'Everything that happens next.'

* * *

><p><em><strong>*What Booth SHOULD HAVE SAID, channeling Colin Firth from Bridget Jones, and everything would have been better.<strong>_

_**A/N: Weeell? What do you think? I'm going to post a continuation of sorts to this before tomorrow. I was had planned to include it here but it just didn't feel right. It may come sooner with reviews *hint hint*  
><strong>_

_**Peace, love, and Bones x**_


	10. About That Date

**A/N: Sorry, forgot to post this earlier! Brief continuation/alt ending to the last chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>About That Date...<strong>

**Continued from Everything That Happens Next**

**Next...**

'So what are you doing Friday night?'

She pulled way for a moment to look at him, arms still around his neck as she thought about it.

'I'm going to the movies with you, Booth.'

He chuckled. 'Oh that's right, you are.'

'And I really wanted to see that film', then she smiled suggestively and rubbed against him. 'But if you'd rather do something else…' and this time his chuckle vibrated through her, making her shiver.

'No no, we'll go to the movie, Bones', he replied, tucking a strand of hair behind her ears. His voice dropped low as he continued. 'And afterward, we'll go to dinner. And after that…'

'If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were putting off having intercourse with me indefinitely.'

He gave a short, tortured bark of laughter as she swayed against him and his hands splayed on either side of her tiny waist, covering almost the whole thing, pulled her fully against him.

'Believe me, I've wanted you for so long it feels like I've had to put it off for longer than that. I just- I want to do this right.'

She chuckled throatily.

'At least it's not _your _first time.'

And his hands stilled in the act of running up and down her sides in a sensual caress.

'You know it's my first time, Booth'.

Booth's eyes went all sorts of interesting colours.

_Thank God. _

And yes, he'd known, but over the past few months, after…

'I had- assumed…'

'Sully and I were never intimate.'

He managed to force out casually,

'Good, always hated him'.

The second bit added itself on automatically.

'No you didn't', she reminded him, rolling her eyes. 'He's a very nice boy and I hope he finds success in his life.'

'God, I wanted to kill him', he gently brushed a lock of hair behind her ears. 'Seeing- seeing you with-'

'But you don't have to anymore'

'No', he agreed. 'I don't.'

'Bones?' he leaned impossibly closer.

'Yes?'

'I feel like I'm going to kiss you again.'

'Please do.'

'Mmm… _Bones_.'

'Booth?'

'Yes?'

'Can we leave _now_?'

Booth chuckled.

'Bones', he sighed, kissing the top of her head. 'Bones, Bones, Bones, Bones, Bones.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's all. Bit short and a bit pointless- but then so is life, eh? :P Anyhow, it was written and there, so I thought I'd share.  
><strong>


	11. The Phone Against the Wall

**A/N: Not very happy with this one, but there's more and better stuff to come soon. A few bits of my word document for the fic got eaten up in a crash, and I'm re-writing them now. This was a first (not-altogether-succesful) attempt. Happy pre-Bones day!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Phone Against the Wall<strong>

They were still kissing when he somehow managed to get the door to her apartment unlocked and led them through it, a tangled mass of limbs never disconnecting once as they waltzed in from the hallway.

Before she knew it, Brennan had her back pressed up against the closest wall with a gasp and a slight thud. Booth's rock hard, muscular body holding her in place felt delicious against her front. She arched against him and he growled. One arm banded around her waist and the other hand buried in her hair as her own arms wrapped around his neck. She moaned as he kissed her, raking her fingers across his scalp. It was hot and wet and perfect. Their tongues fighting for control, the kiss spiraling out of control. They pulled away for a moment to breathe, and she was reaching up and pressing herself against him to stay upright as his lips lowered to her neck- and then a phone started ringing. This was followed by a muffled curse and a crash, and Brennan knew it had been thrown across the room. Again. Booth had in fact reached into the back pocket of his trousers, pulled out the offending object, and tossed it over his shoulder one-handed. As his large hand returned to her waist, burning all the way through the fabric, however, Brennan found it impossible to focus and her brain stalled so she couldn't remember why that was a problem. _Wait, if his phone had started ringing,that probably meant…_

'Booth', she all but panted, half-crazily. 'If you throw my phone against a wall, I swear I'll-'

'You'll what, Bones?' He suddenly hitched a leg up around his hip with the hand which had by now begun sliding lower on her thigh. Brennan gasped as he pressed her centre to his, arching up against him. 'What, baby?' He husked.

'Oh God. **_Booth'_**.

'Yes?' He queried again politely, hand running up her thigh.

Brennan made a sound that was not quite a groan or a moan, an animalistic expression of pure need.

'You were saying?'

'Booth', she moaned again desperately.

'Yes?' his hand was sliding higher still.

'Fuck', she choked out.

'Believe me, I'm trying to, baby', he growled.

'Oh God. Booth, kiss me.'

'Gladly.'

He kissed her, long and hard and wet, and she thought she might combust when his lips descended to her neck again and then she was panting helplessly. And her phone started ringing. Brennan didn't hear it at first through her lustful haze, until she felt Booth's growl against her neck.

He pulled away to look at her silently, and there was an indescribable intensity in his darkened eyes.

Almost shakily, she reached into her bag, pulled out her phone, switched it off, and placed it quickly on the mantle next to her head.

'Thank you', Booth replied simply, and there was a look in his eyes that she had become accustomed to having several orgasms directly after seeing. Brennan swallowed. She nodded. He nodded back.

Sure enough, several hours later, as they lay sated and spent in bed.

'Booth', she mumbled, breath hitching as he kissed her shoulder softly in a barely-there brush of his lips. 'You're really going to have to stop doing that, you know.'

'Doing what, baby?'

'Throwing, ah-' his mouth trailed slightly lower. 'Throwing your phone against a wall every time we have sex. '

'Mm.'

'I'm serious, Booth. You've already done it twice, and we've been together for less than ah- week. We've only slept together-'she paused. 'Five times.'

It took her embarrassingly long to do the math. It was true, they'd been together for nearly one work week.

'Uh, four times-'

He was nuzzling the hollow at her throat, and her eyes closed on a gasp as she felt his lips on her skin.

'S-six.' She ventured crazily, breathily, as his mouth placed another kiss slightly lower, at the juncture of her collarbones. 'Or four.

'Good thing, Bones', Booth chuckled warmly, because now she was just saying numbers. 'If you managed to keep count then I obviously haven't been doing my job right.'

His voice dropped as his mouth descended lower to place a kiss at the base of her neck, and she gasped softly as her hands scrunched in his hair.

'Really, Booth, you've got to stop doing this. 'Phones are extremely expensive, and at this rate you- oh.'

Her eyes fluttered shut and her brain stopped functioning as his mouth lowered again.

'You're right.' He sighed. 'I know that. but God- I just- I can't think sometimes when I'm touching you.' He admitted in a choked husk.

Brennan sighed dreamily at the feel of his lips touching her bare skin and his hands running all over, making her body sing.

'When I'm making love to you, I-' His hands ran over her body in a sensual movement. 'And the phone interrupts us, it just…'

'I know.'

He trailed off. She stroked his hair soothingly.

His lips brushed her skin again.

'I just want you so much, baby.'

She shivered as his voice washed over her in a sinful, raspy caress, and sighed.

He kissed her shoulder a final time. 'You make me insane, Bones'.

Brennan lay on her back, dazed, mind and body still reeling as he mumbled the words. 'Believe me, the feeling is mutual', she breathed.

He turned onto his back, gathering her to his side with a happy sigh.

'Hey Bones?' he asked into the silence, staring up at the ceiling.

'Yes?' she snuggled against him, resting a hand on his chest beside her head as he automatically pulled her closer.

'Dyou still have the number of that guy who sells those phones again?' He asked, as his hand stilled in the act of stroking her hair. 'You know those- those ones with the fancy voice recognition software thingie built in…?'

Brennan smiled against his skin.

'Yes.'

'Can I have it?'

'Yes', she chuckled.

'Thanks.'

He kissed the top of her head happily.

'Hey Bones?'

'Yes?'

'I love you.'

'I love you, too.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ooh what does that button do? Hit the review button for more!**


	12. The Everything in the Nothing

**A/N: Another BB first-time. Set whenever you like, really, but in my head it's Season 2-ish. :) Yeah, I'd have given you satisfaction half a decade before the Bones writers if given half the chance :P It's unedited, so if you spot any errors, and you can spare the time, please do report them to yours truly, and all shall be corrected. For now- read on! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>The Everything in the Nothing<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>8:00 AM<strong>

The first time they had shared a bed together- after they had officially-unofficially decided to give things a shot- had not been when they had made love.

Booth had woken up in the morning with the softest feeling on his lips and the silk of her hair in his hands. Oh God. He'd responded like an insane person deprived of oxygen who'd been allowed to breathe for the first time, and metaphorically flipped the switch. **_Bones._** He'd flipped her on her back, climbed on top of her, and kissed her back so passionately she couldn't think or breathe. She'd arched up against him and moaned, raking her nails down his back hard enough to leave marks. He'd growled and kept kissing her, helpless to stop. He'd ripped things. And not just with his hands.

'Clothes off.' Everything just off. Off, off, off.

Brennan moaned her approval, unable to do or say or think anything beyond what Booth was doing to her. She couldn't process anything other than to just let him, needing him to keep going and hoping he would never stop.

And then the buzzing of the alarms on one of their phones permeated the haze, evidently having been ringing for some time as it switched off soon after, until all that was left was the sound of their heavy breathing.

A completely disorientated and slightly shell-shocked Booth raised his head to look at a dazed Brennan.

'Bones?'

'We have a case', they both remembered as she panted the words as the same time as him.

'We- we have to get back to D.C.'

'Right.'

And they'd gotten out of bed and scrambled around to grab spare articles of clothing and toothbrushes and things, quickly packed up and ready to go.

* * *

><p>A while later, they were in the car driving back the two-hour distance. Booth had picked up some coffee which she had accepted absently, not even registering it was excellent and just how she liked it, the liquid running down her throat like cardboard. Booth's hands drummed o the steering wheel. How to have this conversation? He'd known. He'd know the night before when they got into bed together that it was a bad idea. But they had both been so tired, and she was so soft, and it was so warm, and moments after they had collapsed on the bed they were both asleep, Brennan gathered against his side, his arm around her. And then they'd woken up. Shit. <em>Shit, shit, shit. <em>He glanced sideways at his partner.? _Way to lose control, jackass_.

Brennan took a sip of her coffee again. It didn't taste as good as Booth. It couldn't compare. Brennan mentally checked herself. Where had that come from?

Right. The case.

'Bones, about this morning-'

'Booth, I think we should take the shortcut-'

'-what happened and I'm sorry if-'

'-back to the la-'

'What?' they both stopped and asked at the same time.

She glanced sideways at her partner. He was already looking at her. Slowly, she repeated,

'I just think we should stop at the lab to review the condition of the remains that we had transported, just to make sure everything's in order- if that's alright with you.'

'No, fine. Sure. Yeah.'

'What were you going to say?'

'I- Me? I wasn't going to say anything. Nope.'

'But you were just about to say something when I interrupted you. I apologise, by the way.'

_You're always interrupting me. _He almost said. She even interrupted his thoughts. It seemed absurd that she should apologise for this. Normally, he would've rubbed it in her face and lorded it over her, but now he just shrugged and accepted the apology with a nod.

'Well?'

'What?'

'What were you going to say?'

'Same', he shrugged. 'Same.' He glanced at her. 'You know- back to the lab. Make sure the stuff is all safe and sound, spick and…' He looked at her again with an attempted smile. 'So you can rest easy and not lose sleep over it.'

'Oh. OK. Thanks, I guess.'

'Sure. You know, just looking out for my partner. That's all.' _Stop talking you idiot, stop talking now. Just stop. Yesterday._

'Oh. I um, I'm just going to close my eyes for a bit. I'm feeling a little tired.'

'You sleep OK?' Booth asked, genuinely worried. It was an unusual admission for her.

'Yes, I-' Booth had looked at her, really looked at her for the first time since starting this conversation. But then again, they couldn't have gotten more than four hours of sleep straight in the past couple of days since… Their eyes met, and it was too late to pretend. Her breath hitched. He stopped breathing. A car horn blared and a truck sounded ahead of them, and he had to turn his eyes back to the road. His jaw tightened iwth his grip on the steering wheel.

'You just… get some rest alright, Bones? I'll let you know if the lab calls with anything before we get there.'

'Thanks.'

The rest of the drive passed in silence.

* * *

><p><strong>1:45 PM<strong>

It turned out the remains hadn't been delivered to the lab yet. They should've called ahead. Booth was loathe to wake her when they got there, but when she blinked sleepy blue eyes up at him and mumbled, 'Booth?' he realised that he had already become addicted to her waking up to him.

He'd leaned in with the very obvious intention of kissing her then, and her soft 'oh' as her eyes fluttered shut had suddenly broken him out of his trance. He'd backed up, apologised profusely and practically leapt out of the car.

When he came around to her side and opened the door out of habit, a slightly disorientated Brennan still sat in her seat, blinking away the sleep, and when she'd gathered her work bags with his help and stepped out of the car, he had still yet to meet her eyes.

'Booth?'

'Yeah', she got a short response.

'Booth', she huffed, dropping her bags on the floor.

'What?' he turned, but still wouldn't look at her. 'Need anything?'

'Yes', she replied, and he waited expectantly. 'I need you to please look at me.'

He breathed out heavily as he looked at the ground to the right, but finally shuttered his eyes and raised them to hers. The moment their eyes met, all the guardedness fell away uselessly.

'Bones', he started.

'What's wrong?' she almost asked- _are you regretting this? _But there was no way, he couldn't be, not after all they'd been through to get here.

'I don't know… I'm sorry if…'

'Sorry for what, Booth?'

He sighed. Their eyes met.

'You know this is important to me, right?' He asked intently, and Brennan frowned in confusion. He took a deep breath and looked at her as if willing her to understand- but she didn't. '**_Nothing_** is more important.'

'Ofcourse I know this is important to you', Brennan responded, sensing that he needed to hear her say it for some reason. 'Booth, what are you talking about?'

He finally quit his pacing and stopped in front of her.

He looked at the ground, then up at her. 'I…Are you upset about this morning?'

'Why would I be-' Brennan was thoroughly flummoxed now.

He ran his hands through his hair in agitation.

'Look, I know we said we'd take things slow. And I want that, I do', he added hastily. 'But this morning was just so…'

'Intense?' Brennan asked.

'Yeah', he responded.

'And you thought this would be a bad thing?' Brennan raised her eyebrows, but she was beginning to understand. Or trying, anyway. Booth logic evaded her sometimes.

'Well… yeah, you know, no.' Booth stuttered. 'But things went from zero to… well'- he gestured abstractly- 'you were there-' there wasn't really a word for it anyway, this was true, 'It's all moving pretty fast, Bones.'

'Yes…'

He stopped and looked straight at her.

'That doesn't, you know, bother you?'

He scratched the back of his head subconsciously as he looked at her, boyishly vulnerable. Brennan chose her words carefully, considering them as she spoke.

'You do know that for me, going slowly refers more to the emotional side of things- not really the physical-'

She looked at him as he turned on the spot, hands on his hips. He was outlined by the sun, the fabric of his shirt stretched across his taut acromion, broad shoulders tapering down to- also clearly defined- washboard abdomen, long legs stretched out below as his trousers flapped with the movement and the wind. He was gorgeous. Yeah, any plan that involves not jumping Booth? _Notsomuch._ She heard Angela's voice in her head.

'I know that. I know, alright, I just... we'd agreed though that we'd go slow. I need you to know that I meant it, Bones, I really did. And after this morning…'

'But anyway, Booth, you should know that I feel as if I'm now more comfortable with all of-

'You know when we... kissed. After this morning-'

'- and I'm pretty sure I kissed you first, Booth.'

'-I just don't want you to think I don't respect that, that's all.'

'Oh, Booth', she sighed as he finished. 'Ofcourse I know that.' She stepped up against him, and tilted his head so he was looking at her, taking his face in her hands. The smile that tugged at the corners of his lips was in automatic response. 'It's one of the reasons that we both felt ready to do this, I think.' He looked down at her- willingly now- with the question in his eyes. 'We've always been attracted to each other. But we haven't always respected one another', Brennan explained. 'No- it's true. I know you respect my feelings, and me, and us- and I really appreciate that you respect that we see these things differently, because I know that's it not easy for you to accept my way of thinking sometimes- or even understand it- but what's important is that you try, even though you're so set in your ways, to see it my way, and you have come to respect my perspective, even though it might be incomprehensible to you.'

Booth nodded along seriously, vaguely aware that he had been insulted somewhere in there- atleast she hadn't called him superstitious and irrational this time- but too far gone and too much in love with her to care.

'And I love that…' but she shook her head and reached up and pressed her lips to his.

'Bones', he breathed softly, worshipfully, and then he had her (ur)gently pressed against the side of the SUV, hand wrapped in her hair, arm banded around her waist, his body pressed firmly against hers, and his leg between hers, as he kissed her passionately, aggressively, and oh-so-thoroughly.

There could be no miscommunicating about this- he wanted her, pure and simple. He slanted his lips over hers hotly as her mouth opened under his. And she wanted him. There was no misunderstanding here. He didn't fully understand how he wanted her, that was true. It was, to use her word, incomprehensible, and indescribable. But it was what it was. Magic. He kissed her hungrily, drinking her in, tasting, testing, taking, giving. Music singing through his veins. He loved kissing her. It felt like fire and hope and happiness. Love, laughter, friendship, purpose, and a dance.

When they pulled away- Booth had subconsciously realised they were in a public place, and hands were starting to roam too far, and the kiss was getting too heated- Brennan's hair was mussed, her lips were swollen, and she looked so kissed and so delicious that he let out a groan of masculine satisfaction. She licked her lips. And frustration. He kissed her one last time, helpless not to, and when the kiss ended he followed her lips automatically but then stopped himself. A repeat of this morning right after having that conversation right here in the parking lot would be ill-advised- and really stupid. He gazed at her in awe, feeling slightly drugged, and she looked back at him, completely dazed, panting slightly. She had him on a tight leash that was always threatening to snap and he wondered if she knew it. He closed his eyes and rested his head on the car next to hers, trying to get his breathing under control. He succeeded- somewhat.

Things went back to normal.

'So can we leave those bags in the lab, and then I'll take you home? And _you'll rest_ until the remains get here?'

'Oh no, I can just hand these to the security guard', Brennan responded. 'And _if _the remains aren't here by lunchtime, I'll rest until then. But I really hope your FBI techs aren't so incompetent that they'll delay transportation for a few more hours merely to stop for lunch on the way back, because that doesn't reflect well on the whole organisation-'

'Bones…' he rubbed his temples, suddenly too tired to argue. 'Cmon, just hand him those bags, alright, and I'm taking you home.'

* * *

><p><strong>2:00PM<strong>

He drove her home, and saw her up to her apartment, carrying her large suitcase with him. She had protested, but she was too tired to protest vehemently- she had fallen asleep in the car on the way back- and he had simply placed a kiss on the back of her head and patted her on the bum with a slight smirk to get her moving and she had scowled and relented petulantly. It was an unusually hot spring day, and the heat just served to make everything more tired, and tiresome.

After making it up the flight of stairs- she had forgotten the elevator wasn't working, but he must have remembered and there was no way she would have made it up without Booth in this state- Brennan was feeling much more awake.

'Coffee?' she suggested.

He peered at her.

'I think it's best if you just got some sleep, Bones.'

'What about you?'

He sighed. 'I need to shower and change and go back into the bureau.' He ran his hands through his hair, spiked and wet and standing up at all ends, his shirt now plastered to his front. She bit her lip. And her eyes dropped appreciatively.

'Hm?'

He had been saying something.

He raised an eyebrow but repeated himself slowly.

'I asked if you need me to bring the bags into your bedroom for you or put something away, or you just want to unpack later and leave them here for now.'

'No, it's fine.'

'OK then, baby.' He was suddenly reluctant to leave. He rubbed his eyes. 'God we both need to get some sleep. Separately.' He added, just to clarify. Doubly clear.

'Yes, we should get some sleep.'

'OK. Right then. So I'd better...'

A strange glint had come into her eyes. _Oh no. _He tugged at his collar. _Leave, leave, leave. _He couldn't leave. It was impossible.

At her next words- she never failed to surprise him, so that unpredictability was the only thing to be expected by this point- he went rigid. He attempted to regain his composure and choose his words carefully.

'You are very aggressive in bed', she said her matter-of-fact tone, and the expression in it was impossible to read, but it was huskier than usual.

'Not usually', Booth assured her, gesturing with his hand to emphasise his point. 'Not- not like that.'

'Oh'. And she sounded almost disappointed.

He stilled, and paused for a moment.

'Bones', he sighed, running a hand through his hair. 'I don't understand you sometimes.'

He looked at his feet, then back up at her.

'The feeling is mutual', she informed him, comfortingly.

He sighed.

'I'm going to go now, alright?' he stepped forward and placed a kiss in her hair, and suddenly he didn't want to let go. 'I'll come pick you up later.' She wrapped her arms around him so sweetly and his body jerked in actual visceral reaction. He inhaled her scent, nuzzling her hair. He couldn't believe he got to do this now. He placed a kiss in her hair.

'What?'

He realised he'd said the words aloud. He pulled away and looked at her, and there was no time to disguise the adoration in his eyes. Unadulterated love, pure and simple, filled them- and her.

'What?' Brennan smiled.

'Nothing'. He brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. 'Nothing.'

He'd had a whole speech planned. It was an apology and a confession, in the event she was upset about this morning, and he'd thought it while driving when she'd been asleep in the car. He was all prepared to deliver it if this didn't go well.

_'__Look, I love you', he would say. 'I don't know how else to say it. I just feel- so much more than I can say.' And he could almost see it her eyes soften in confusion and shine as she looked at him in that way she did sometimes when he said something that surprised her. 'When I'm with you, it's just different. I need to be __**with **__you. I need you. I'm not used to that. Even when we're-' the words made him blush slightly, but he'd continue 'when we're in bed, it seems like more of the same. Like this morning, I… I just get desperate. I feel- it's difficult to explain. I have to be closer to you, Bones. Always.'_

But for now, 'nothing' seemed to do. His lips were still pressed to her forehead while she rested against him and he was supporting practically all her weight, as she was leaning against him heavily- much as he enjoyed it, a sure-sign she was tired. He sighed. Reluctantly, he steadied and released her- he didn't miss the sharp hitch in her breathing and his darkened eyes met hers as he backed towards the doorway, feeling bereft of her touch even as he was pulling on his jacket. They didn't lose eye contact once until he whispered. 'Goodbye, Bones.'

And forced himself to leave. Before he could kiss her again.

* * *

><p><strong>4 PM<strong>

He spotted her squinty assistant on the way to her office. Zack was so surprised to be addressed by him that he dropped the skull he was holding, but Booth got the information that he needed. His partner was downstairs in the bone-room.

She had her back to him when he entered, and he stood in the doorway for a moment and looked at her as she bent over the bones on the table in front of her in concentration- and that squinty labcoat, with her latex gloves, and her science-y expression. Just looking at her, his heart stopped. And then picked up speed impossibly fast as his blood pounded and his pulse raced. He had to be close to her.

She turned her back to him the moment he entered, and closed her eyes for a moment. She knew why he was here.

'Booth, we don't have anything on the case yet', she tried weakly.

'I can't stop thinking about you.'

She gave up. She didn't stand a chance. She never had, and she never would. She made one last useless, half-hearted, and futile try.

'Booth, you shouldn't be here'.

The definition of insanity was doing the same thing over and over- _God she was so tired_. And not accepting or refusing to admit to inevitability. But it was worth a try. Or...

'I know'. The words were breathed almost in her ear. 'God, I know.' He was standing so close that she could feel the heat and intensity, burning against her back. She felt his breath against her neck.

'This is so hot', he choked almost in awe, as his lips lowered to her skin. He sucked in mindless abandon, and her head fell back against him with a silent sob. 'Come home with me', he tried half-crazily, not for the first time that day. Brennan had learned that while he might blush like a schoolgirl when sex was mentioned in front of anyone else and act like a prudish choir boy, he was very much a man when it came to this- he wanted sex all the time. His lips fell to the side of her neck once more, and she arched back against him in breathless ecstasy as he held her in place, steel arm banded around her waist. 'Come home with me, _please._'

The conversation was all too familiar.

_I can't. You know I can't. We have work-_

_We're both tired, Bones, and it's been a long weekend._

She turned in his arms then, and for a moment, his eyes flashed, darkened and intense. They were breathing the same air, and he was leaning impossibly close. He hesitated. And now she knew why. He had confessed to her in private earlier quietly, _"If I kiss you, I don't know if I'll be able to stop_". His dark eyes had been expressive and intense as always as he said the words, willing her to understand and burning her up. It was one of the reasons they hadn't shared much more than dinner over the past few days since they'd started this thing. After this morning, she understood. His jaw ticked. She couldn't take it anymore. She reached up and pressed her lips against his. And suddenly it was that morning all over again. The space and anything else between them- distance, clothes, air- seemed too far, too unnecessary, too much. It was all too much. He kissed her back passionately. As soon as Brennan made the decision for them, the hesitation had disappeared. One hand reached up to place on either cheek, holding her in place and cradling the sides of her face even as he plundered her mouth mercilessly. Eventually, the kiss became slow, languorous, and impossibly tender. Booth sighed against her mouth. Brennan whimpered. And that was exactly when Angela walked in.

'OH MY GOD.' There was a soft smooching sound as the kiss broke and Booth turned to look at their intruder. 'OH. MY. GOD.'

The artist stood gaping in the doorway.

Brennan rolled her eyes.

Angela snorted in disbelief.

'Brennan, if a kiss is so hot, how do you survive the sex?'

'Ange-'

Angela had sort of known-but-not-known about them since that time in Brennan's office last week. Booth had come by to pick her up for their latest date, and- because he was a gentleman- he was waiting patiently while she got her things packed for the day, while also nagging her incessantly- because _Bones, if you don't hurry it up,the food'll get cold_- and Brennan had just been about to tell him that it was impossible for their food to be getting cold because they hadn't arrived at the restaurant and hence placed an order yet- when Angela had walked in. She had waggled her eyebrows suggestively at the two of them and asked if they had any more _late-night paperwork_ lined up again- with a heavy emphasis on the word paperwork- and would they just grow up already and call it a date. To which Booth had shrugged mildly and replied, 'sure', and Brennan had said nothing. Angela, still in anticipation of the vehement denials and protest that usually followed, had been struck dumb. She had looked at one of them, then the other, shook her head, shrugged, and figured she'd been played. Then she had handed Brennan a file, narrowed her eyes at Booth, and left the room. They had left shortly after, Booth's hand resting on the usual spot on her back as they walked through the lab, bickering all the way.

'_Don't _Ange me. You cannot possibly believe-' then the whole thing seemed to strike her all over again. 'OH. MY. GOD.'

Booth rolled his eyes.

'OH. MY. YOU.' She looked between them, and pointed at one of them, then the other. 'AND _YOU_. OH. MY- Hodgins!' And then she took off running in the opposite direction.

Booth and Brennan looked at each other. Brennan sighed and made to go after her, but Booth stopped her with a hand on her arm.

'Let her go, huh?' he said. 'How long are we going to be able to keep hiding this thing anyway? Until you turn into a watermelon with the baby when the first kid decides to make an appearance?' He added, only half-jokingly.

'I'm not having any children.'

'Ofcourse you're not.'

'If you think you're going to change my mind about this, Booth, it'd be better if-'

'Wouldn't dream of it.'

'Then why did you-'

'Figure of speech, Bones.'

'So we're agreed on this.'

'Absolutely.'

'I've made my point. You understand?'

'Yep.'

'I will not be moved on this.'

'I understand.'

'Why are you smiling so smugly?!'

'I- no reason.'

'You think I'll change my mind about this, don't you? That's it, isn't it?'

'Bones, I didn't say-'

'If you think you'll just take us out to another simulated arctic exhibit at a menagerie with Parker-'

'It was_ penguins_ at the _zoo_, Bones-'

'Just because I love Parker does not mean that I- what?' She trailed off as he she saw the way he was looking at her. 'Booth?'

But he just looked at her. Like he was looking straight into her soul. Like he hadn't heard a word she was saying, but he understood her better than she did. It frightened her. All this irrationality frightened her sometimes. He knew that.

They stood facing each other.

'Nothing'. The word, when it came out, sounded gruff even to him. He cleared his throat. 'I- nothing. Let's go to grab some ice cream huh, Bones? A pre-dinner snack. I'll even let you buy', he added lightly, looking at her openly in expectance.

They were standing over the threshold now, still in the doorway and poised to step out. Light streamed through, spilling inside and shining across the world outside the lab.

After a moment she replied,

'Sure.'

She had a feeling he hadn't told her everything, with that 'nothing'. There was something he hadn't said, and she had a feeling she had done it for her sake.

Still as he flashed that charming smile at her, she couldn't help smiling back, and when she pulled on her shades and his arm wrapped around her, she leaned into him automatically- and it felt like coming home. Booth had become her family, Booth would always be home. She wanted that- no matter what, she was sure that one day she wanted a home with him. She just wasn't sure what that meant just yet.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Welll? Like it, love it, hate it? Please let me know. I have exams. I'm depressed.**

**P.S: Reviews cheer me up.**

**Love and Bones to all :***


	13. The Positive in the Negative

**A/N: First, I'd like to say how very sorry I am that it's been so long since I've last updated - any of my stories. I've been dealing with a lot of health issues lately, and I'm still not fully recovered, but FF makes everything better, right- so why shouldn't it work on me, too?**

**This one-shot was originally envisioned as a chapter in Purak - and it will be posted as one... well, well, well into the future. So SPOILER ALERT for that fic, if you read it. Oh cmon, you all know they'll end up happily ever after anyway. Eventually. Not just yet. After overcoming many, many, different obstacles. It's a rocky road ahead people, and they're not there yet. Calm before the storm and all that. To those of you still reading it- I promise you I haven't abandoned Purak. This is proof that there's more to come. It'll be a long while yet before they get to this point - if ever [hehe*evilaugh*] so I thought I'd post it here as a separate one-shot piece.**

**If we're going to place it in canonical context... [Newly] Established BB, set in early seasons. Because I see them as quite young in this one. Alternate getting-together scenario.**

**So here you go, without further ado.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

**The Positive i****n the Negative**

The first thing that hit him- he couldn't hide it- was a surge of happiness, and hope. That was quickly squelched when he looked at Bones and noticed her panicking.

'OK, Bones, you know, how likely is it that you could be- odds are you're not… _you know_… we've been careful, right? Every time.'

'Booth, we've been having so much sex lately it is impossible to know whether or not we've taken adequate precautions every single time.'

'That is true. That is… very true.' He swallowed. A finger slipped into his collar to loosen it before he realised he was shirtless.

'Besides, anything could have slipped, gone wrong… condoms are only effective in 97% of cases- they are quite fallible as a form of birth control.'

'Booth?'

Back to her, he swallowed.

'I don't think it would be the worst thing…'

He turned around and climbed into bed next to her, pulling close until they breathed the same air.

'But I want you to know, any decision that you make, I…' he trailed off, unable to finish the sentence. His lips brushed the top of her head instead.

'There's no need to speculate about any eventualities now.

'I love you. Just know that. No matter what.'

'I know that.'

'Good. Nothing can change that. Nothing's gonna change.'

'Actually, if I'm pregnant, I expect everything will change.'

'Right'. He swallowed gruffly.

'After all', Brennan continued, and he didn't know how he could handle it if she did, 'This is life-changing. Caring for a child is never easy. A baby-'

_I'm sorry, what?_

He whipped around to look at her abruptly.

'What?' She frowned.

Apparently he may have spoken out loud.

'A child?'

'W-what?'

'You said a baby.'

'Yes', she replied slowly. 'There are ofcourse several possible complications to consider, but generally, when people get pregnant, the natural-'

'You said- you said a _baby_.'

'Yes. Booth-'

'Not a foetus or a zygome-'

'Zygote'

'Or a- an embryo or a foetus-'

'You said foetus already-'

'But a baby. A child. _Our-_

'Yes, Booth. A child is-'

'Our child.'

'Yes.'

'You're … you would consider having it?' There were no interruptions this time. Brennan finally understood as he continued haltingly. _Oh, Booth. _Hope and wonder shone in his eyes. 'If you are pregnant. I mean. You wouldn't… You'd… we'd…'

He was stumbling. Booth didn't stumble.

'Booth…' she realised she was cradling his face in her hand as his eyes slipped shut for a moment before opening to meet hers as he drew a shuddering, calming breath. 'If I am pregnant, which we have yet to determine', she added quickly, 'The possibility of an abortion didn't even cross my mind. I have nothing against it, and I think that it is right choice for a lot of women at certain stages of their lives and careers, but…' As he looked at her with so much love when their eyes met, and her own filled with tears. 'It's completely irrational, but I couldn't imagine… this is your child inside of me. Our child. Well of course it's not a child, at this stage, it's not even a fully formed-'

Booth's eyes were blazing the moment before his lips came crashing down on hers.

'Thank God', she heard him whisper. 'Thank God.' Brennan's eyes had slipped closed as he blazed a trail of fire, scattering kisses across her face. She opened them, and he was looking down at her, gorgeous in his vulnerability. 'I was so scared'.

'You would have- you really would have been alright with that, if I chose to go through with an abortion?' He flinched. 'Do you really think I could have made a decision like that without consulting you?'

'Bones… I know you'd consider my feelings about all of this, but in the end… it is your decision.' He looked at her, then stared upwards where he lay on his back. 'As much as mine, if not more. I love you, and I respect that' He inhaled shakily and swiped a hand down his face. And she was reminded what a good man he was, and why she loved him.

'You wouldn't- you wouldn't be angry at me?'

'No', he relpied instantly, turning to look at her as he brushed his thumb across her hand. 'No, baby, never, I-' he paused, and then continued honestly. 'If it was another woman, I might have been, I think. But you're more important to me than anything. I'd have been sad, but… I don't want you to have a baby unless it's what _you_ want. I wouldn't want you to go through with it for my sake.' He chuckled wryly, also in relief. 'I gotta tell you I was coming up with a whole host of reasons to convince you why this could be such a good idea' he turned his head again and smiled light-heartedly, 'I was almost ready to start painting the nursery in my head…' he smiled. He looked at her and sighed. 'But Bones? I don't think you're pregnant.'

'Booth! I could be. Several signs point to… and you couldn't _possibly_ know something like that. It is unlikely that I would be showing yet in any case, if that's what you're basing it on, since it might be in the early stages. This isn't something you can feel with _your gut,_ if anything it has more to do with _my gut, _considering that-'

Some bickering followed for about two minutes.

_'You just had the flu, you've been sick. It's been a while since you were so ill, baby, maybe you just-'_

_'I'm not sick anymore.'_

'I just feel like I'd know it, if you're pregnant. That's all', he shrugged. Like it was that simple. 'I could be wrong.' _I hope I'm wrong. _He didn't say that part out loud.

Before she could tell him that it was her body, not his – that even if he knew how to play it like a fine instrument in order to make her feel anything he wished, he couldn't know how she was feeling, she sensed the softest click on the hotel room nightstand beside her. Brennan sat up quickly, suddenly and he raised his head as she turned bending to look at the stick.

'You're right', came the muffled response.

He had quickly spun his legs around so they were off the bed and he was sitting close next to her. She handed him the stick.

He felt a rush of disappointment, but knowing that this probably wasn't the right time for them, and she had agreed that there would one day be a right time, he quelled it.

He looked at Bones, and her eyes were filled with tears.

'I know I should be relieved, but…'

'Baby', he breathed, reaching for her. She came to him first and after a moment she pulled away.

'I want to have a child one day, Booth', she said clearly. 'I want a child with you.'

His eyes widened and his nostrils flared. He knew that, after the conversation they'd just had, but hearing the words hit him in a way he couldn't have expected. He tried to get his breathing under control.

He rested his forehead against hers. Tears streamed down her face as she spoke.

'I love you. I know I've said I never would want a child, and I'm sorry… But I love you, and now I know I want something that is born of that love. A baby-'

'Bones, please stop talking', he breathed gruffly. 'If you don't stop talking I'm going to start crying.'

'Not today', Brennan clarified. 'Not now. But in a few years, when we're both ready, if you feel like it's something that you-'

'Bones'.

He kissed her.

'Yes, of course I want to have a kid with you, someday. I always have. When we're both ready.'

'When we're both ready', she repeated, and he pulled her close.

'I want you to know I still don't believe in marriage.'

'Right.'

'And if you ask me to marry you, I will likely say no.'

'I don't care', Booth replied honestly. 'But one day, I'll try anyway.'

'I can't promise-'

'I know', he replied. 'And I'll love you, no matter what, and nothing else matters to me. But you should know, I'll still try. And I'll keep on trying, every time you say no.'

Brennan felt slightly breathless and incoherent from the way he was looking at her.

'A clever plan', she chuckled, raising an eyebrow sardonically. 'Then I might feel compelled to say yes if only to get you to stop asking-'

'Don't', he interrupted quickly. 'Don't ever feel, uh, compelled, about anything, OK, Bones? I love you. I don't want you to change. I just want you to change your mind one day.' _And one day, I think you will. _'And when- if that day comes, I'll be there.' He shrugged. 'If it never comes, I'll still be there. It won't make a difference.'

'I think that might have been the most romantic thing you've ever said to me.'

'I will bear that in mind for the first proposal- when I'm making notes.' She smacked him across the chest.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well? RR if you want more, and if you want to see this in Purak one day. On a sidenote, the last few Bones episodes have really been pretty damn good. Like old-school Bones. I love it. Meanwhile DB's illness seems to have made him lose a ton of weight - I'm so glad he's recovered - but my GOD does he look fine. Looks like Mother Nature's conspiring to keep him that way. Forever. Lucky us.**

**Have a good week, y'all!**


	14. A Walmart Christmas

**A/N: Merry Christmas everybody! This little Christmasy ficlet was inspired by a story I read in the news or on some website about a post a husband made about cheating on his wife while shopping at Walmart. I'm posting it now to tell you all happy holidays over this ungodly hiatus, and to tell you I'll be posting the next chapter of Purak before the end of the year. Sorry it's been so long between updates. Health issues and all. But may the holiday season be filled with love, laughter, friendship, purpose and a dance, for you and all your loved ones!**

* * *

><p><strong>A Walmart Christmas<strong>

**A last-minute afternoon shopping run**

The rather young, too-perky girl at the checkout counter smiled brightly at him as she chirped Merry Christmas and he absently returned a small grimace. He was slightly hungover and too old for this shit. He continued wheeling his trolley through the store. He wanted to be at home unwrapping presents under the Christmas tree and playing on the x-box with his kids and getting told off by his wife for it while she fed them that delicious healthy Christmas dip she made. He made his way to the canned fruit and food isle - there were entirely too many isles here - and half-heatedly threw in some stuff and made his way to the checkout counter. Oh, who was he kidding, he wanted to be home unwrapping**_ his_ **_**wife**._ He looked up absently in the middle of texting her to ask if they needed more milk when the woman standing one space ahead of him caught his eye. _What a knockout._ Booth stopped. The middle-aged lady directly in front of him have him a disapproving look and he knew the wedding ring on his hand must've been glinting conspicuously in the overhead white lights but he didn't care and absently dismissed her as he stared openly for a moment. The lady in front of him made a few pointed noises. Booth smirked. Then stared some more for a moment. Auburn tresses that ran nearly all the way down to the curve of her back just reaching that shapely ass, high boots that were somehow no-nonsense and sexy at the same time. He almost sighed. The lady hmphed disapprovingly. He may have sighed out loud. He shifted. The lady cleared her throat. He shot off a few quick texts to his wife. The older lady frowned, turning back around so her slightly ghastly orange frock, patterned and lined with lace, moved with her. Her grey hair looked like she still used curlers on it as he looked over the top of it from his taller vantage. Ahead of them, She pulled out a phone from the back pocket of those jeans that were melded to her and huffed slightly. Booth pushed ahead of the woman clearing her throat, with 'I'm sorry, may I -' and stepped behind the vision in blue jeans, leaving his cart behind. 'I'm sorry', She was saying to the chirpy checkout girl, 'my husband-'

He reached out,

'just texted to say he wants-'

He wrapped an arm firmly around her waist.

She had started then instantly relaxed at recognising his touch, exclaiming,

'Booth! what are you doing here?'

'- Is right behind you.'

just as he finished her sentence, talking over her at the same time.

He kissed her neck discretely and murmured 'and don't pick up any more trail mix for the trip, I've already got some.'

She turned to look at him prissily over her shoulder but her face was suffused with a radiant glow. He raised an eyebrow. As she opened her mouth to start speaking, he cut her off. He already knew what was coming.

'Yes, Bones, I got that healthy organic shit...'

'Really?' She smiled up at him widely, so pleased with the choice she forgot even to chastise him for calling it shit. His heart skipped a beat.

'Really.' He nodded, then cleared his throat gruffly. 'Uh, I just thought... Just because I eat all those fats and chemicals and hydrotoxins you keep lecturing me about - and I have no intention of giving up on the jerky by the way -'

She rolled her eyes and turned to pay for all the items on her much fuller cart that was still being unloaded. 'They are not hydrotoxins-' she interrupted. He'd been about to say he didn't mean their kids should do the same and he meant it when he spotted something else. And got derailed.

'Bones- what is that?'

'Oh. It's a meat substitute. Organic tofurkey b-'

'No.'

'Wha - you haven't even tried it yet-'

'No. I am not eating that instead of my usual holiday bird-'

'But Bo-_oth_ you _liked_ the nutri-nugget and peas that day, remember-'

'No. No. No.' He wouldn't hear it. 'Don't pout at me. I'm not looking.' True enough, he looked directly at chirpy girl who was still swiping things from Brennan's cart and smiled.

'You can check that out but I'm not eating it.' He informed his still-pouting wife. Then he pointed at his cart triumphantly. Her pout dropped. 'Good thing I already picked out a nice big full-pounder because I knew this would happen.'

Brennan rolled her eyes again but put back the meat substitute when he wasn't looking - without billing it - and swiped out the rest of her stuff.

'What are you doing here anyway?'

'Well, I wanted to get some of that pie that they make here that you love for some reason - and surprise you', she gestured at it in the bags Chirpy Checkout Girl was handing her. 'But here you are, so'

'I love you.'

He smiled at her, a full-charming-Booth smile and pecked her lightly on the lips.

Behind them, he heard a sigh.

'Thanks, Bones.'

When they pulled away, Brennan blinked. It was ridiculously cute that she blushed as if he'd kissed her right-here-in-public and they were sixteen.

'Sure'. Booth realising she was finished, made to return to his own cart with an, 'I'm sorry, ma'am-' for the woman behind him, but she now seemed to think he was the best husband in the world. [The smile probably hadn't hurt either]. This impression was solidified when Brennan reached out and grabbed at his neck, making him stop.

'Why are you wearing your dog tags?'

'I, uh was showing them to Hank', Booth looked down in surprise, having forgotten he had them on.

'Oh.'

'Remind me to take em off and put them away when we get home, would you?'

'Sure', Brennan replied, returning to her now bagged and filled cart as he made his way back into the line.

'Oh no, you go on ahead and check out so you can join your lovely wife. I'm in no hurry.' The older woman told him, eyes twinkling kindly beneath thick spectacles.

'But you were hear first-'

'Oh no dear', she smiled at him indulgently. 'I insist. You have far fewer items than me anyway.'

Booth thanked her and smiled, then moved his cart ahead to join Brennan.

'Thank you', Brennan said with an appreciative smile.

'You're very welcome', the woman replied. 'You're lucky to have such a wonderful husband. And in the service, too!'

'Yes', Brennan replied in her matter-of-fact way. 'But he's no longer on active duty. He's an FBI Agent now.'

'Bones?' Her attention was called away from the conversation.

'Yes?'

'Do we need more of the-'

'No, I already bought some last week. Christine took three boxes up to her room but I had her return one of the chocolate-chip, don't worry - because her father eats like a twelve-year-old as well', she finished pointedly. Booth chuckled.

'You'll put on weight if-'

'Hey, I'm in great shape, baby-'

'You say that _now, _but one day it'll catch up with you Booth. You're not getting any youn-'

'Bones, I'm in great shape, OK? Shut up. Come here.'

She rolled her eyes but stepped over to him anyway.

'I didn't recall you having any complaints about my physique recentl-' he began cockily, resting his hip against the counter.

The checkout girl was looking back and forth between them as they bickered with her mouth slightly agape.

'Is that all?' Booth turned to look at her.

'Y-yes'. She stammered and blushed, looking down. 'I'll just bag these for you.'

'As I said, Booth, you may not be able to maintain your physique forever. You're getting older, and you cannot rely on your metabolism to-'

'Um, ma'am-'

'Yes?' Brennan turned to look at her.

'Sho-uld I double bag that for you?' She asked, chirpilly, composure fully restored now that she had accepted they were just strange and she had no hope of understanding why they looked at each other like that only to keep fighting like that.

'Yes. Thank you.'

'Paper bags?'

'Please.'

'No-o problem.' She returned peaceably to her task, humming. She went back to the zen place in her head.

Brennan looked prepared to return to their argument so Booth quickly changed the topic.

'Look at that, hey, roller candy-'

'This proves my point _exactly_; you-'

So maybe not quite changing the topic. He rolled his eyes.

'-keep eating that junk and you _know _it's bad for you but-'

'Bones', he pinched the bridge of his nose.

'What?' She blinked innocently.

'Nothing', he glared down at her.

'And we're all done!' Chirpy Checkout interjected.

'Great!'

'Bill these together?'

'Yes.'

'No.'

Booth looked down at her in confusion. 'Why?'

'Because neither of us is carrying enough cash as of this morning and you left your credit card at the office. I'm not carrying mine; Christine has it-'

'I have my visa' Booth waved it, handing it to the checkout girl, and she saw his MasterCard in the wallet as well. She pointed at it.

'Oh, you went into work to pick up the credit card as well.'

'Yeah, decided to stop here on the way back. Because I knew we'd need a bird for tomorrow.'

'Alrighty, all done.'

'Thanks.'

Booth and Brennan exchanged glances. She knew he hated fakely chirpy people in customer service. He was in a considerably better mood now that his wife was here though so he offered the young girl a genuine smile and even filled the tip box. This girl really was timely in her interruptions, too. Booth's hand rested absently on the small of her back as he took his card when it was returned to him, and began to turn to lift their bags.

'But Booth- wait, who's watching the kids?'

'No one'.

'_What?_'

Surprisingly, Brennan was having a much, much harder time letting go and allowing them to take care of their everyday safety than Booth, in what hew knew was a very motherly way. Booth was still tougher about things like locking doors at night, sleepovers at friend's places without leaving numbers and contact information behind, and curfews when they travelled too far as well as phone-calls checking in when it came to their kids. But that was about it. They balanced each other out in this as in everything else. It was like leaving Christine at daycare- it hadn't bothered him nearly as much, but he'd spent much time soothing a nearly hysterical Brennan as she tried to calm down and consider the idea 'rationally'. It hadn't been much better the second time around with Hank. He knew he had to tread carefully in his answer.

'Bones, Christine is 14 years old, and she's watching Hank. We've discussed this', he lifted a few of the bags and turned to her, examining her silently, then stooped and picked up some more - all the heavier ones - and stood, looking at her fully. 'I'm sorry, I didn't know you still felt this way about it. Christine, she offered to stay with him, and it's only a couple hours. Should I not have-?'

'No', Brennan shook her head with a sigh, pinching her nose. 'No you're right, it's just- you're right.' She looked to be running through the list of reasons she'd given for agreeing that the kids should be left alone if Christine was baby-sitting on short trips from the house now. _Important to cultivate responsibility etc._ 'No- ofcourse. Yes.'

'Relax, baby', he soothingly rubbed circles on the small of her back absently. 'It's only a few minutes that we're both not home, and we'll be back soon.'

Someone sighed dramatically behind them again - it was the same lady.

'You two have a good Christmas now!' Booth wished her the same over his shoulder with one last smile, as Brennan seemed capable of little more than tightening her lips in imitation of one, and kissed the top of Bones' head as he turned back around, relieving her of a few more bags so she was carrying just the one - ironically, it contained some substitute meat cubes he hated but he ddn't know this.

'You're right', she relaxed into him, with a yawn. 'You're right.'

'Tired?' She felt his voice vibrate through his chest and shivered.

'Yes', she replied, wrapping her arms about him as he held her closer. 'Let's go home.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Happy Boxing Day, everybody! I hope you have a wonderful last week of the year. Look out for a chapter of Purak before it's finished. Best**


End file.
